Innocent in the Dark
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Changed penname used to be Megami Kinshin. Completed Kurama and Shuuichi have become seperate beings. When Shuuichi's mother dies things start to go downhill for him. Will Kurama and the rest of the Reikai Tantei save him before he does something drastic
1. Innocent in the Dark

Hey peoples. This is my first YYH fic and my first non-crossover fics. 

Disclaimers- **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. **

Summary: Kurama and Shuuichi have become two separate beings. After Shuuichi's mother died things started going down hill for him. He meets a girl that is similar to his situation. Can Kurama and the rest of the Reikai Tantei save him before he does something drastic and someone gets to him first?

Innocent in the Dark 

I walk to school. It's not all that exciting. Nothing ever happens. Kurama separated from me and somehow got a new body. Now he gets to go and do work under the junior god of hell. My mother died. And that's how my world came deafening down. She was the only one who ever cared about me. All of it vanished she presently left so unexpectedly. I didn't even get an opportunity to say goodbye. 

Kurama essentially hangs around the house when there is no assignment or anything for him to deal with in the Makai. At least I'm not alone in the house. I'm surprised he didn't even notice what I've been doing. He most likely does notice and doesn't care. It's not like he cared any longer. I only mattered when he and I were sharing a body. As much as I wanted him to notice he never does. He has free lodging. I wonder if he doesn't care then why does he stay here anyways? Couldn't he just go back to the Makai and stay there? 

I sighed and lowered my pace in walking. I didn't have the energy to walk anymore. I had a feeling I was being watched but I just didn't mind it. I wondered why I bothered going to school anymore? Oh yeah, I'm bored as hell in the house with nothing there to keep me company. There is Kurama but he might just ignore me. Oh well, there'll probably be something interesting happening in school today.

I reached the school and see that I made it before I was late. I was hoping to be late but I guess I never am. I still have a reputation to protect. I didn't mind the idle chatter going on around me. I noticed that someone new was there. She was a few lockers down from mine and some of the groupie girls were saying some cruel things to her. I knew they were going to be annoying to me when I came over. I might as well help her out. 

I walked over and she spotted me immediately. She was really pale with black hair and black eyes. They looked so lost and voided of any life or happiness. I put on my best fake smile and said, "Hey itoko. I didn't know you were the new student here."

She looked surprised but regained her composure quickly. "Hey, yeah I just moved here. And this was the nearest school where I would actually go on time."

The groupie girls looked surprised. "Minamino-san, this is your cousin? How can that be, you don't look alike." One of them said.

"Don't worry you're not the first one's to say that. So, itoko I'll show you to your class." She nodded and followed me out of their range.

"Thanks." She murmured softly where I could barely hear her.

"No problem. I'm Minamino Shuuichi." I said introducing myself. 

"I'm Alexandra. You can call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Shuuichi. So where is your first class?"

"You'll take me there?"

"Yes. I did say I would." I plastered on a fake smile. I've been making too much of those these days. 

I felt a cold touch on my cheek. "You should get rid of those. They aren't right," she said and let her hand down. She started walking and I followed her. 

"Why don't you come over today after school?" 

"Okay I guess." Not like anyone is waiting for me anywhere. I sighed. I saw her glance at me worriedly. I've never seen someone worry about me. I just smiled to assure her I'm okay and we walk in silence for the rest of the way.

* * *

I looked at the surroundings that we were passing. Somehow they seem so familiar to me. I gasped as I saw a familiar street name. This was where they…I hope that they aren't here at this hour. I saw that we pass the same way back. I always come home late so it doesn't matter. No one is waiting for me. No one is worrying about me. Maybe being alone is better. I should move out. He wouldn't notice. He probably won't notice if I'm gone. I think I saw an apartment available nearby the street we just passed. I should take the offer. 

"Here we are, home sweet home." I looked at the building. It was one big house that only someone rich would afford. I wasn't really surprised.

"You live alone?" I asked as we entered. 

"Yes I do, don't you?"

"Yes." I wish I didn't. "You have all this room and all to yourself. Isn't that kind of lonely?"

"Yeah it is. Why you want to live with me? I don't mind really especially someone like me."

"Someone like you?" I whisper softly. Does she feel the way I do?

She walked up from her seat and cupped my face with both her hands. She stared at me like she could see right through me. I just did nothing. Usually I wouldn't let anyone touch me. I always felt dirty when someone touched me. But with her it just felt so different. It felt friendly in a way. 

"You hide so many scars. It's amazing you still kept your features normal. You enjoy it don't you? The pain you cause yourself. It's relief for you. The pain. After what they did to you, I'm surprised that you're face isn't bruised yet." She let go and sat down beside me. I just stare at her in shock. How did she know?

"I'm sorry. My brother has been causing you trouble."

Brother? I just smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure he's just troubled by some problems and just need to vent in his own way."

She smiled. "Shuuichi, one of these days you realized nothing is real. Isn't that why you let them hurt you? Just so you could know if you're real?"

I found that the floor design was interesting. I had no response to her question. In a way I feel like that, that I wasn't real sometimes and that my purpose was already finished here in this lifetime. I just wanted to feel like I'm there and that everything isn't a dream. That's all what it felt like when Kurama and I separated and when my mom died. When I felt alone I felt that was what reality is. Everyone imagines everything they do, see, and feel. When we're in dreams someone manipulates it and when they think they've had enough fun the dreamer crashes it down making someone realize the reality they live in doesn't exist. That's what it feels like and it seems pleasant somehow, being alone and all. 

I was snapped out of my depressing thoughts when she made a cut on my arm. It surprisingly didn't hurt. I just watch the blood flow down and stained her neatly clean floors. 

"You like that? That cut won't kill you but it could've if I just made it the right angle." I looked at her and saw her make one on her arm. I saw that there were even more scars than I could count previously made. "If you just make the right cut it can end or damage you a little."

It was silent. I just watched the blood flow out of my body. I see part of my life slipping away and I don't really care. If it'll get me away from here step by step then I'll be happy being alone forever.

Tbc…

Well what you think? Review please. No flames are accepted. I started to hate getting those. 

When I get a good amount of reviews I'll post the next chapter up.


	2. Innocent in the Dark 2

Chapter 2 is up! ^_^ 

To Reviewer

**Gordina****-of- the-Shadows: Thanks for reviewing me and I posted the second chapter up for you and anyone else. I don't know where the rest of the reviews are. Anyways enjoy! ^_^**

Innocent in the Dark 

She picked up the thing that humans call a telephone. She dialed the number and waited. After three rings someone answered.

"Yes?"

"The progress is going great, Sir. Do you want him now?"

"No. I want revenge on the one who delayed our plans. Make sure he's in your sight. I won't stand for failures."

"As you wish." She hung up, as did he.

On the other end he put the phone down and smirked.

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

It became a routine to go over Alex's house. She was a very nice person. I didn't tell her about her brother actually bruising me; I didn't want to bother her anymore that I already am. I don't know if Kurama has noticed me out most of the time. It's not like he cares anyways. I sighed and stared blank at the television. I forgot what we were watching anyways. 

"You okay Shuichi? I'd hate for it if you say that you back out of your promise," she said.

I just shook my head. We made a promise that we'd die together. It would've seemed appropriate when we first met. That was three months ago. It's amazing how time flies by when you have something to do. At least the dreamer is speeding up the process. If the dreamer does then it'll be heaven to know how many days left. Well since he or she hears me thinking this then maybe they would slow it down and make me miserable again. Please I'd do anything if you just let me get out of here! I don't like reality!

The show that I'm plainly staring at is getting kinda boring. Would she think so too? I don't even know what's it about. I looked at the clock, it said 10:00 PM. Great! Kurama is already gone somewhere in the Makai I think that's what he said. 

"Hey Alex I have to go it's already getting late. Thanks for having me over. Maybe I could tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." I gathered my stuff and headed for the door. I heard the television click off. 

"Why don't I go with you? I wouldn't want my brother hurting you again. At least he stopped for a while I don't know how long can he last in his withdrawal."

"No it's okay. He almost last time it's okay he won't do anything right now it's late. I kept track of what times he and his gang will be there. This time is not a time they would be around. Don't worry. Ja." I said before walking out the door. I didn't want her to worry too much. I really don't know if he'll be there this time of night. 

I reached the street where I usually get beat on and walked slowly. I was hoping that they wouldn't come and ransack me like last time. I felt eyes looking at me but I guess it was just my imagination. I continued my path carefully. You never know what lurks in the shadows at night. 

I still have that chill down my spine. Someone was there and there seemed to be a lot more around and I didn't want to stick around to find out. I sped up my walking and started to jog then turned into a full speed at running. I didn't have any energy left but I had to get out of this section before they could catch me.

I felt something tackle me down to the ground and sat on my back to keep me from getting up. No! I don't want to deal with this now! Didn't they have any other hobbies?

"Look the red-haired princess decided to visit us again. What do you think Chris? What should we do today?" 

The one I assumed was Chris walked over and tugged my hair making me put my head up. I was close to a concussion just hitting my head on the ground. The price of relief from reality. 

He slammed my head on the cement making my sight impaired. I couldn't see and it was blurry. I was trying to throw the person off my back but I couldn't in my weak state. Couldn't I have done it from the start? Bad decisions. 

"Hey what are you punks doing?!" I heard a yell from someone familiar. I tried to see who it was but couldn't turn my head because I was being held down uncomfortably. 

I heard fighting going on and bodies hitting the cement and the weight above me was thrown somewhere. What I assumed the person helped me up. 

"Shit what did those guys do to you?" 

"K-Kurama?" I asked slowly. I was starting to lose focus but getting it back slowly. My vision was at least somewhat decent to walk home. 

"You could've at least screamed for help. I heard that's what every human does if they're in trouble." He said while helping me stand and regain balance. 

"I tried I guess I was too tired to do anything at ten at night." I started walking slowly. At least I could walk normally. He followed me. No! I wanted to lose him and just go home. Besides what would he be doing here? It's late at night; he's usually out doing something. 

He walked beside me. I didn't want to say anything in case that he actually wanted to be by me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Stupid question Shuuichi he's probably here for an assignment sent by his employer. I noticed that he managed to keep his fox ears hidden with a baseball cap and his tail hidden under a long coat.

"Nothing. I was just walking around and I saw that they were hurting you. I just had to step in. Plus the baby said that there was some disturbance here in this area. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. "

I was right it was just an assignment. If he wasn't here then I would've been hurt worse than last time. Seems like the more I pass by here the more the injuries become more intense. It went back to the uncomfortable silence again. With Alex the silence doesn't even bother me or with anyone else for that matter. But with him it's always uncomfortable. 

I had a feeling we were being watched and I glanced behind me for a second before turning back. 

"You want to be back there before I saved you? I could do that." 

"Oh no, I just thought there was someone there, I guess I was imagining things." Why does he have to have good hearing? I forgot demons have sharper hearing than humans. 

I felt something sliding the side of my face. I wiped it off and saw blood on my hands. They must've only given me a scratch this time. They might do it even worse next time. Dammit Kurama why did you have to stop them?

* * *

Normal POV

Unknown to Shuuichi and Kurama they were being watched. A figure in the shadows smirked. Obviously proud that the great Youko Kurama didn't sense him and the human his master was after did. _Youko__ should be more careful, the toddler was right. Some disturbance is around this district and he doesn't know the cause of it is right beside him._ The man thought before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. 

Like it? I tried to continue without it being boring so I did my best. 

Review!


	3. Innocent in the Dark 3

Here's chapter 3. 

To Reviewers:

Nightflame576: I'm aware that Kurama should be able to sense that and I'll clear it up in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Gordina-of-the-Shadows: Thanks for the plushie and reviewing. 

Innocent in the Dark 

Chapter 3

Shuuichi's POV

I sat in my bed. It was a Sunday and it was really boring, nothing to do. Alex invited me into going to the mall with her but I refused. Those girls that happen to go to the mall on a Sunday would probably attack me, they seem to know my schedule very well. I sighed. I used to go to the mall with my kaa-san on Sundays and although I didn't want to go I just went. She just wanted me there is all she said. I really miss her. It's only been a few months. I noticed that she spent as much time with me before she died. It was two weeks before she died when she spent as much time with me. It was as if she knew that she was going to die that day. 

If something was bothering her she could've told me. Maybe then I would've spent time with her. I just realized it was two weeks after Kurama and I separated in to two different bodies that she died. Was she trying to give me a hint or something? I won't dwell on that today I don't like to be reminded of what happened that day. 

Maybe I should take a walk. It's fair day outside. I got up and walked out. I left my room locked just in case Kurama decides to explore it. I think he's becoming suspicious of what I'm doing nowadays. I doubt it though. It's not like he cared before. I don't really know if a lock would not let him in but he was a thief.

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I haven't been eating lately. At least I don't feel hungry anymore. I didn't see Kurama around. He must be with the others figuring out what was causing the disturbance. I got my glass of water and drank it then went outside to walk. It was going to be one boring day. 

Kurama's POV

I noticed that something was bothering the human. Two nights ago when I saw those punks beating up my Shuuichi…wait since when did I claim him as mine? Stupid emotions. I'll dwell on that later. I noticed that night that someone was watching us that night. He probably didn't think I noticed but I did. The aura that I sensed was familiar but I just couldn't place its origin. I had a feeling I sensed it when I was still reviving my energy within Shuuichi. 

I'll tell the others I sensed something when I've got it figured out. Right now their company is really irritating me, Hiei is the only one that is good company. 

"Hn. Fox, you've been silent," Hiei said. 

"How observant of you, Hiei." I said sarcastically.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Thinking about the ningen?"

"Spying again?"

"No."

…

"You're in deep shit Kurama." I had no response to that. He is right. I am in deep shit. 

I look at the crowd and decided to leave. I didn't want to stay here any longer; it was starting to aggravate me. 

I'll just go for a walk before I go to Shuuichi's house. I started my destination to the park. I was still thinking about that energy I sensed that night. I know that it was no demon's energy. The spirit energy is dark. 

Lost in my thoughts someone bumped into me and I immediately grabbed onto his or her hand before they fell on the ground. He's very light. I heard a muttered 'sorry' before the person tried to walk away. Apparently I stopped him. It was Shuuichi, since when was he this light? He probably didn't notice that it was I. 

"Shuuichi?" I asked. I saw his beautiful face look up. I saw the emerald orbs in shock but quickly went away before he smiled that beautiful smile of his. 

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" his smile seemed to be forced. Something was definitely wrong with him. I did know that he's been over to that girl's house almost every day for the past few months since they met. It just happens to be on the street that was giving off dark auras. Could she be the one doing it? 

I'll think about it later.

Shuuichi's POV

I can't believe I agreed to this. Although I wanted it to happen I didn't mean for it to actually happen and now here I am. I'm sitting here in an ice cream shop with the famous thief of Makai. Any demon would grab the chance to even be acknowledged. Who am I kidding, it's not like it means anything to him probably. I'm just here to relieve his boredom. 

I wondered how he even got the money he probably stole it. Knowing him that is always a possibility. I wish I could stop time and make it last longer but I'm not in control of anything of my life at all. I'm just in someone's dream. If only I was released from this reality I'll be awake or even disappear. 

Why do moments like this always get spoiled? Every good moment in my life always spoils my joy in it happening. It never lasts long. Now I'm grateful for the silence between us I don't know if I could take another second but I guess I can. I mean I've lasted this long haven't I? 

I sighed and took a bite of my ice cream. I noticed that he's already half way done and I'm just barely half way there. I'm not really hungry but I can't waste what others have given me. Well they really didn't give me anything it was just stolen from them. 

Face reality Shuuichi, nothing will last forever and the ones you do want are the ones that don't last long. This won't last long either. It's amazing that reality bites me in the ass. 

A napkin found its way wiping my cheek. I looked up in confusion when I saw that it was in Kurama's hand. What was that for? 

"You had something on your cheek." Was all he said. 

I plastered on a fake smile. Deception always comes in handy sometimes. "Thanks."

"You need to go get some food. You don't have anymore at the house."

"Yeah I was going to do that later." 

Great. It's not like I'm going to eat any of it anyways it'll just be a waste of money. 

"We could go after this."

"Alright." It was no use arguing with him. 

After I took my sweet time eating we headed to the market. Maybe I'll just get something little there. He won't notice and the fact that he's gone most of the time he won't eat any of it.

We entered the supermarket and I grabbed a shopping basket. I noticed that we were getting lots of stares. Maybe it was because Kurama's height compared to mine, or something. I ignored them and just continued looking around the place for anything that would fool Kurama into thinking that I was eating and not starving myself. I don't know if he suspects that already. He must've if he knew that I hardly weighed anything at all since I was able to fall from a collision for bumping into him. 

I saw him glare at the people for staring. Some of the girls didn't turn their gazes and didn't notice it. 

"Hurry up Shuuichi before I feed these stupid ningens to my Death Tree." I heard him tell me. Did he just call me by my name?

I stifled a small laugh. I decided to spare him and went into an empty isle; well almost empty I think there is one person there. Kurama seems to be annoyed by it. I heard a gasp. "Shuuichi?" wait that sounded familiar. I look up and see Alex. 

"Hi. I didn't expect you to go grocery shopping and certainly not with your boyfriend."

"Uh…Alex he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend." Although I wish he was. "This is Kurama, Kurama this is my friend Alex."

"Hn." Kurama said eyeing her suspiciously. I wonder why. 

"Uh…nice ta meet ya too. Listen I've got to go my brother is expecting me to cook for him over at his place. Bye, see ya later." She walked off before I had a chance to say anything. 

I turned to face him. "You could've at least said hello, you know." I told him. 

"Fine. I'll be nice next time." Am I hearing things? Kurama is actually listening to me? "She wasn't lying."

I sighed and continued looking at this isle for anything that would at least spark my interest. 

After paying for the items we walked back home. Kurama was the one carrying the bags. He didn't want to get in a taxi so I had to walk with him. I didn't want to pass by the street leading to my house. I don't want to deal with them today. They probably won't since Kurama's with me or maybe he won't because Alex did say that she was cooking for his dinner. I guess I will have to cook for dinner tonight. I'll just force myself to eat even if I don't want to.

I saw that there were the guys in the alley when we passed the street. It was the long way home. Before I could go into there Kurama stopped me and shook his head. He must've picked up their scent. I obeyed and went straight. I didn't want to go home right away I'm still figuring out what to do when I actually don't eat. He might question me about it. I don't want to say anything. I might spill everything and if I mention Alex he might do something. I hate life.

When we reached the house I walked in the kitchen and started preparing to cook the food. I used the ingredients that we bought. It was boring chopping up these vegetables. 

Ouch! I made a cut on my finger. Ah, the wonders of knives. I look at the blood that was flowing down and starting to stop. I was very tempted to just cut my wrist. The knife is so close yet so far away. Ever since Alex made a cut on my arm I got addicted into doing that. And I started to stop eating. It was pointless to eat anyways. What good is food when it really won't save you when you need it?

I made a cut. It was refreshing. I looked it up on the Internet about cutting a few months ago. They were right. It makes me feel alive and I do feel lonely. I didn't realize I dropped the knife and it made a loud drop on the floor. I was just content with watching what makes me alive. My heart beats faster now. I know I wouldn't die because of this. 

I didn't realize that Kurama was right behind me. I was taken out of my trance when he grabbed my wrist. 

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked sternly. 

"The knife slipped." Is all I said before I saw black.

Kurama's POV

The knife slipped was all he said before he collapsed. I caught his form and carried him bridal style to the couch and placed him there. I figured that I could use my plants to heal his cut. No need for a doctor that apparently doesn't do anything. 

I rolled up his sleeve so that it won't get in the way… WHAT THE FUCK?!

I saw cuts all over his arm. I glared at his unconscious form. The knife slipped my ass! He did it on purpose! I was about ready to shake him awake and vent my anger out on him.

I instead went to get the first aid kit. After getting it I cleaned it up and wrapped a bandage around the cut. 

It probably has something to do with that ningen, Alex. It's her it has to be. Ever since Shuuichi met that girl I noticed that he's been more withdrawn. 

I growled. Since when did I care? If the brat wanted to die why doesn't he just do it? 

I clenched my fist at my side. Why the fuck would he do something like this? 

I glared at his sleeping form and punched the wall that I was leaning on. Stupid brat! It's his fault that I'm emotional like this! 

I sighed. Hiei's right I am in deep shit.

I walked out and headed toward Makai. I'll vent my anger out on some low class demons.

Like it? Review! ^_^


	4. Innocent in the Dark 4

Hey pplz its Chapter 4 

Things I have to make clear is that this is a Shuuichi Minamino/Youko Kurama fic. So that means there is yaoi or shounen-ai. The other parings will come in due time. 

To Reviewers:

StrawberrySlushi: Yeah Alex is probably gong to be there. You also have a good day/night. Thanks for reviewing.

KRM: I've updated. Thanks for reviewing.

apocalipticoblivion: Thanks for reviewing.

Innocent in the Dark 

Chapter 4

Shuuichi's POV

I woke up to find myself in an uncomfortable position in the couch? How did I end up in the couch? I recalled the events of last night. 

Oh no.

I took a look at my wrist. There was a bandage and my sleeve was rolled up. He found out. 

I looked desperately around the room. He wasn't around. He's probably disgusted with me. He must hate me now and thinks about why he merged his soul with me before and is now regretting it. I sighed. 

Its okay, not like he cared before when we split. 

I traced the cuts on my arm. I didn't know how much I made within the months since I met Alex. They were too many to count. 

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Alex was there sitting on a chair. She turned to face me and smiled. "Wow, didn't peg you to do it in front of your boyfriend but I guess you were caught in the moment." She said.

"Hello to you too. How did you get in here?" I asked.

"The door. It was unlocked. Seems like your lover is testing you. You should read the note he left. He says if you leave he'll track you down. He even made sure that the sharp objects were gone from this kitchen. Not even a drawer would budge open."

"What?" I tested all the drawers in the kitchen and saw that they were all shut. He must've used his plants. I just hope that he didn't touch my room. 

"You know Shuuichi I know a way to die… that's even simpler, …better, …and quicker."

I turned to her direction. I wanted to know. Since he hates me now there's no use in staying here. No one would know me and I'd be forgotten after a few minutes. "What is it?"

"Poison. Cyanide. It can kill you instantly. It was in the news once. A guy mixed it in his drink and drank it all down. He died instantly."

"Really?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah. I heard that it's still in market. Don't worry about paying for any of it. I got it covered. I'm rich anyways. I'll see ya. I have to go before that lover of yours kills me with that glare of hate on his face." She exited out the window. 

I stared toward the window she exited. I don't know if this is the right thing but I keep wondering what would happen. I heard stories that if you kill yourself you'll just stay here invisible and be miserable the rest of your life. I don't know. I just realized that I didn't protest about the fact that she kept saying that Kurama and I are lovers. I wish but I doubt that would happen now. 

I guess I should I enjoy my time until she gets it. I need to change and leave before Kurama comes back. I don't want him questioning me or use the silent treatment. I don't like it when it's silent it reminds me of a dark tunnel with no way out. 

I turned and came face to face with a partly opened chest. My breath hitched. He couldn't be here now. I looked up and saw that Kurama was glaring at me. Did he just seem taller?

I smiled weakly. "Hi. Thanks for bandaging it up for me. I was probably not going to be able to do it. I'll change. I wanted to go for a walk. I'll come by later." Good job Shuuichi, just make sure nothing happened and he didn't notice anything was there. 

I tried to sidestep him and walk past him to go to my room. He blocked my path. I tried again. But he blocked it again. 

I snapped. "What are you doing? I said I wanted to go outside. Do I have to pay something just to pass by?!" I yelled at him. 

I instantly covered my hand over my mouth after I realized what I said to him. "Kurama I…I…I'm…" 

He growled and gripped my arm really tight. He dragged me up the stairs and I had to run just to keep up with his speed walk. His grip was really starting to hurt. "Kurama, STOP! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I tried to pry his fingers off to loosen his grip but I couldn't. He ignored me and I just started to pound on his arm to make him let go. But it seems I've weakened in the last months that passed by. 

He stopped in front of the bathroom. He turned to me and pointed. "Explain that." He said harshly. 

Oh no. 

I turned to see that they were the blood splatters that I tried to cover up. He found them. 

It's none of his business! 

I panicked. 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OF WHAT I DO! I'M FREE TO DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT!" I began to cry but I didn't care that I was showing weakness in front of him. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARED ANYWAY! NO ONE DOES! WHY NOW?! HUH?! WHY NOW?! TELL ME! YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! WHY NOW? NO ONE ELSE DID! WHY SHOULD YOU BE ANY DIFFERENT?! YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! YOU NEVER DID! I ONLY MATTERED WHEN I WAS NEEDED! DIDN'T I MAKE YOU WEAK?! ISN'T THAT WHY YOU SEPERATED FROM ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU CAN?!" I broke into uncontrollable sobs and threw a fit. 

I felt him let go. When he did I immediately dashed into my room to do what I should've done yesterday. I don't care about the promise! I locked the door to make sure that it'll take him time to get in. A few seconds is all I need. He won't be able to anything then.

Kurama's POV

He thought I didn't care? I felt a stab through my heart. Is that how he feels? 

I saw him dash to his room and I realized what he was going to do. Well I won't let him. 

I couldn't get to him before he shut the door and locked it. Damn it.

"DAMMIT SHUUICHI, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Go away!"

Damn it all. I got a leaf and turned it as sharp as a sword. I sliced through the door and kicked it, knocking it down. I ran over to him and grasped his right wrist tightly so he could let go of the razor. His grip loosened and fell to the floor. I kicked it all the way out of his reach. I still held on to him so that he wouldn't get to it. 

"Let me go. I'm just taking up space. You'll be free of me forever. I won't be here to burden you anymore. I'll be gone just like everyone wants me to." He said staring blankly. He struggled to let go. I still held him firmly in place. 

I brought him closer with my free hand and hugged him. If only I knew sooner none of this would ever happen. He started crying again. His whole form shook. I rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. After a few minutes he calmed down. 

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry."

He started sobbing. I walked over to the bed while still hugging him. I sat down and he sat on my lap. As much as I would enjoy something else in this position I can't. Shuuichi's mentality is first priority. 

"It's okay Shuuichi. I do care and you're not taking up space or being a burden." I said to him softly so he would know that I'm telling the truth. He nodded and I sighed mentally in relief. I don't know what I'd do if he were to die. 

We were in that position for a few minutes before the phone rang. Who the hell decided to call at this hour?! They're taking my time away from Shuuichi. I'll just let it ring. After four rings the caller hung up. Good. 

After one minute I heard the phone ring again. I growled in annoyance. 

"You should get that. It could be for you." Shuuichi said softly. 

"Alright. Wait here. Can I trust you?" I asked. Shuuichi nodded. 

After I placed him on the bed to lie down I walked downstairs to answer. I picked it up. "Hello."

"Oi, Kurama what took you so long? I've been calling," Yuusuke said on the other end. 

"If I didn't answer I had other issues to deal with. What is it?" I said harshly in annoyance.

"Excuse me. Well anyways, Koenma wants us to meet him ASAP. He said that he found out important information."

"Tell the toddler that it can wait. I have something else to deal with here. If the baby protest I don't care I won't be going. Fill me in later." I hung up. I didn't want to deal with those people right now.

I went back upstairs to Shuuichi, my Shuuichi. I saw him fast asleep on the bed. 

I lied down beside him and pulled him closer after putting the blanket over us so we won't freeze. He snuggled closer. Maybe I should do this often. Tonight there's no meeting or anything to do. I'll just be here with him. I drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

There's chapter 4 everyone. Like it? 

Review! 


	5. Innocent in the Dark 5

Here's chapter 5 everyone.  
  
Response to reviewers:  
  
KRM: Good guess. Any ways thanks for the sweets, fox, a rose, and the plushie! ^_^ I'm honored that you put me on your fav author list and this story on your favs list. Thanks. I was wondering if you got the link for mediaminer.org. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
apocalipticoblivion: hugs for you too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Loki-sama and Takami: I agree that there aren't enough of these around. Here I got the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Innocent in the Dark  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I woke up because something shifted and something was on top of me. (Kinshin: Free guesses who. ^_~) All I saw was red and instantly knew who it was. There was no one else that was in here. I smiled. I would never let anyone see me smile, except Shuuichi of course. I can think of something to do in this position.  
  
He looks so beautiful asleep. He looks good any time period.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt him stir. Hmm I wonder how he would react if he woke up right now.  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I felt warm and comfortable. Where am I anyways? Did I actually kill myself?  
  
I lazily opened my eyes. Okay if I'm awake then I must still be in a dream. I felt arms encircle my waist. Wait a minute, who's here? My vision was filled with someone's chest. Well built too, if I might add. I don't remember sleeping with someone. I tilted my head to see who it was.  
  
I tried to sit up too quick but I felt his arms holding me down. I blushed. I quickly hid my face from his view so that he wouldn't see me.  
  
"Sleep well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Um, yeah I did." I responded.  
  
He sat up, taking me with him, and scooted back until he was resting his back on the headboard. I think I turned another shade of red. What did you suspect? We're sitting in a.um.a way.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
I nodded not trusting my voice to speak at the moment.  
  
"Good. Don't scare me like that again."  
  
What? Oh, my failed suicide attempt. I kept silent. I didn't know what to say. I think we went into those uncomfortable silences again. He was scared? I really need to do them in a convenient time where no one will be around. Alex said that she was going to get cyanide. I think I'm starting to regret my decision on the promise we made. It seems no matter if I get close to the door of death I always manage to cling on to life. It gave me some hope. I still never accepted the hope.  
  
"C'mon we're going somewhere today. Get changed and I'll meet you downstairs." Kurama said.  
  
I don't remember making any plans but I guess I could just go with him. After all it was a Monday and I don't really feel like going to school today.  
  
"Alright." I got off him and went to get changed. I had to choose clothing that did cover the rest of my other cuts in other places. I know he only saw the left arm it's better if he didn't find out.  
  
I wonder where are we going. I don't really feel like going anywhere.  
  
~ He's taking you to see a psychiatrist. ~  
  
Who said that?  
  
~ I'm your conscience. ~  
  
My conscience?  
  
~ Of course. ~  
  
Great voices appear in my head.  
  
~ I assure you Shuuichi I'm not lying. He's taking you to see a psychiatrist. I heard him talk to the detective after you fell asleep. ~  
  
He wouldn't take me there. He doesn't like the doctors.  
  
~ Don't say I didn't warn you. If you go on a subway station today then you're definitely going to see a psychiatrist. ~  
  
I heard the doorbell ring. Hmm I wonder if what my conscience said is true and the person is the psychiatrist. I hid myself upstairs where I could hear the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" I heard Kurama say.  
  
"Yeah, they've helped people before." The other said. I knew instantly that it was Yuusuke.  
  
So Yuusuke did give Kurama the advice.  
  
"So this psychiatrist helps people?"  
  
"Yeah I told you already. Sheesh. Are you cautious about everyone?"  
  
I decided not to hear the rest of the conversation. So 'it' was right. I sighed. I didn't want to get help. It'll just make me wish for death even more.  
  
I'll take a shower it'll help me calm down.  
  
After getting dressed and making sure that all my cuts are covered up I headed downstairs. I didn't see Yuusuke around so my guess is he left. I saw that Kurama was in clothes and that he had human ears and no tail. Okay what the hell happened? Better not press on it. I think it was Koenma's idea.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked. I simply nodded. That was all I could do. It was going to be a long day. I guess I could cut myself later.  
  
* * *  
  
My conscience was right. We just happened to end up in a subway station. I gaze towards the tracks. I wonder what would happen if someone accidentally pushed me. I stood at the edge of the platform. It was crowded and Kurama said that he'd be back.  
  
The intercom came on. Someone please push me.  
  
As if the dreamer answered my request someone bumped into me and I was laying on the tracks. I couldn't very well get up I was hurt. I think I bruised my side.  
  
I saw the lights of the express coming. I heard people shouting. I was in a trance and I couldn't very well do anything. I was pulled out of it when someone grabbed my arm and hauled me up on the platform. Apparently that grip didn't let go of my arm.  
  
Oh no. He might think that I tried to kill myself again.  
  
"Baka what were you thinking?" Kurama said.  
  
"I was pushed by accident Kurama. I didn't jump in front of it, I swear." That's the truth anyway.  
  
He looked at me for a moment to see if I was lying. "Alright I'll accept it. If it happens a second time I don't think that I'll believe it."  
  
I sighed in relief. Well I was probably going to make myself trip towards the tracks.  
  
There goes a well-deserved lie.  
  
We got on the express and sat down. I just stared out the window looking at the scenery passing by. I didn't want to go to the psychiatrist. It was just going to be a pain.  
  
~ See what did I tell you. ~  
  
Go away.  
  
~ Is Shuuichi feeling a little down? ~  
  
I blocked him out.  
  
~ Why don't you threaten him? ~  
  
That certainly caught my attention. What do you mean threaten?  
  
~ Not necessarily him, threaten him by saying that you'll kill yourself if he does send you there. You can use the razor that you kept in your pocket. ~  
  
I felt around in my pocket for the razor. I had to take it with me. I grasped it but didn't pull it out in case Kurama takes it away.  
  
~ Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it if you let me take over. ~  
  
What do you mean take over?  
  
~ I can take over and pretend to be you. You'll be asleep and I'll just act like you. So that way you have nothing to worry about. ~  
  
Um..okay.  
  
I instantly felt sleepy and closed my eyes.  
  
~ Shuuichi's POV ~  
  
Finally free of human captivity. Fool has no idea that I'm his demon side. I couldn't come out before when Youko Kurama happened to take residence in here. Now that I was able to gather enough energy I was able to force him out. Now how was I supposed to get out of this predicament? Oh yeah threaten the youko into saying that I'll be throwing 'my' life away.  
  
The express stopped and Kurama started to get up but I stopped him.  
  
"Let's wait till everyone gets out." I said in my best not-sounding-evil kind of voice. He agreed and sat back down waiting for all the passengers to get out.  
  
After what seemed like hours the express was empty. I felt for the razor and grinned. I don't think that Kurama would like 'me' to die now would he.  
  
"Let's go." He said. I didn't stand up. Instead I did my best acting as Shuuichi as I will be.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." I said plainly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. And if you take me to see the psychiatrist I'll kill myself." I pulled out the razor and sliced the bandage off and placed the unsafe side on the delicate lifeline just to prove that I wasn't kidding.  
  
He stared in what seemed to be shock and his expression looked hurt. Oh dear did I go a little overboard? I mentally smirked. After all this was my body too. I have every right to do as I wished.  
  
I pressed it on my skin so that way he could be really convinced. I'm waiting for an answer here.  
  
"Alright just put it away," he said finally. Good I was getting bored.  
  
I put it away like I promised and in my pocket. "And don't take me again otherwise I will really do it. Don't bother stealing it off my pocket. There are always meaningless accidents that happen in the streets." I'll let the human Shuuichi drive.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
What the hell? I look at Shuuichi. It seemed like he had a 180-degree turn on his attitude. I didn't know if someone took control of him or something.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for Kurama let's go. I want to check out this city." He said excitedly. Now he's back to normal. Could this be connected to the dark aura a few days ago? I'll dwell on that later. I exited to the platform where Shuuichi was waiting for me.  
  
* * *  
  
We spent the rest of the day touring around the city. I'd do anything to make Shuuichi happy. But I still can't get over the situation on the express. I knew something was up. I thought silently.  
  
"What's wrong Kurama are you tired? Am I troubling you?" he asked.  
  
"No you're not. I enjoy spending time with you." I said. I didn't want him thinking that he's a burden to me again. "We should be heading back it's getting late."  
  
"I guess your right." Shuuichi sighed in disappointment. I would say that we could stay longer but I didn't think that we could go anymore. I still need to think about the incident on the train.  
  
Like it? Review! ^_^  
  
I'm going on a vacation this Christmas break soon. So I won't update any story for a while, if I'm able to get chapter six up before I leave I'll post it, and where I'm going I'm computer/laptop less. So next time I update I'll probably give everyone two chapters that time or more depending on when I get back. So.  
  
HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! ^_^ 


	6. Innocent in the Dark 6

It seems like I got part six up before I leave. I didn't think I would but I guess I did.  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
StrawberrySlushie, apocalipticoblivion, BabbleQueen: Thanks for reviewing. I've got nothing else to say. Anyways, here's the next chapter before I go on vacation.  
  
Everyone else enjoy! ^_^  
  
Innocent in the Dark  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
It's been a week and Shuuichi has been on and off about his personality. It's like someone took over or something. Tonight was the carnival and I promised that I'd take him but tonight there was a meeting. Stupid meetings they always come at the wrong time. I sighed. I still didn't tell the others about the dark presence around the area.  
  
I couldn't decide where to go. I mostly wanted to go with Shuuichi but I skipped the last two meetings just for him. Maybe I should make it three in a row.  
  
Shuuichi  
  
Meeting  
  
Shuuichi  
  
Meeting  
  
Shuuichi.  
  
I'll just go to the carnival besides the others are an annoyance sometimes. I checked the time and saw that it was only three hours left until Shuuichi came back from the school. I don't see why he has to attend that prison. It's taking up time. I got up and went out. I'll go around and come back in time so he doesn't think I left for a meeting.  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I looked at the clock. The more I wanted school to end the more it went slower. It feels like an eternity.  
  
I can't wait till tonight though. I'm so excited! Kurama said he'd take me to the carnival tonight. I'm so happy.  
  
I'm starting to sound like a giggling schoolgirl.  
  
~ What are you so happy about? ~  
  
He just came into my head when I tried to kill myself. They usually say to listen to voices in your head.  
  
Kurama said he's going to take me to the carnival tonight.  
  
~ Wow, I'm sooo happy for you. ~ Talk about sarcasm.  
  
What's got you bummed out?  
  
~ I'm not doing anything. ~  
  
I can't very well have you threaten one of the students again.  
  
~ He insulted us. What else was I suppose to say? ~  
  
You're complicated.  
  
~ You should know that Kurama could ditch us for the meeting. ~  
  
Why do you always shoot down my good days?  
  
~ It's my job. ~  
  
Go away.  
  
I sighed. I didn't know that he had a meeting today. I guess he'll probably cancel it. I think he cancelled the other two times they asked for a meeting.  
  
"MINAMINO!"  
  
I instantly snapped back to reality and saw that the teacher was calling me for the past five minutes and now the class was staring at me.  
  
I suddenly felt sleepy. Oh no he's taking over again. I hope he doesn't get me in trouble again.  
  
~ Shuuichi's POV ~  
  
Annoying human. The teacher was giving me a lesson on paying attention. After what seemed like forever she stopped. Finally.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for your actions?"  
  
"Unfortunately for you oban I don't have any response because you stunned me with your lecture. But if it makes you happy I'll gladly leave. Thank you for your time." I said, got my things and left.  
  
"Minamino Shuuichi get back here!" I heard her call to me. Maybe I could kill her when ningenkai is in ruins. Yeah that would be nice.  
  
As I was walking in the halls to exit this hellhole I saw that girl Alex. Thanks to her I was released easily. As if she saw me looking at her she turned around and faced me.  
  
She was smirking. What the hell?  
  
"Well 'Shuuichi' I didn't peg you to skip classes."  
  
I should kill her for her annoyance.  
  
"Well now you know."  
  
"Want to come over? Or do you have to go straight to your boyfriend?"  
  
As much as I hate to say it I do think that the youko is very, very hot.  
  
"I have to go maybe next time. I was meaning to ask you something. Is that okay if your brother returns home a little bruised on his ego?"  
  
She looked at me confused. "No I don't mind. That bastard deserves what he gets."  
  
I flashed her a smile. "Thank you." I left the school. After one block from the school I switched control to my human side.  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I found myself a block away from school. I don't know what he did but I guess it was worth it. I got away from school.  
  
What did you do? I asked. I wanted to know what happened so I know what to do tomorrow.  
  
~ Nothing. I just left. ~  
  
I left him alone. I've pondering why he was here I just found out that he wasn't my conscience. It's like the situation I had with Kurama when we were sharing a body. I don't want to ponder anything anymore I'm tired maybe I could go to sleep at home.  
  
* * *  
  
When I reached my house I noticed that it was empty. Kurama wasn't home. I guess he must've got bored just waiting for me. I sighed. I walked up to my room and just plopped on my bed and instantly went to sleep.  
  
Normal POV  
  
A woman sighed. She gazed one more time at the sleeping form of the redhead on the bed through the window. She's been sitting in the tree just watching the boy's activities since that day. She didn't want to think of it.  
  
She's been in hiding for a few months now. She didn't want to be found out before she gave someone the message that she could trust. She didn't want anything to happen to Shuuichi.  
  
She found the right person for the job, the fox spirit that is with Shuuichi. They said that they were going to the carnival tonight. Maybe I could get my message to the youko. She thought.  
  
She hopped off the tree and went to where the carnival was held. She was going to put a booth and hoped that they would enter it.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I went back. It was getting kinda boring walking around the ningenkai plenty of times.  
  
When I arrived I saw that Shuuichi's shoes were here. What's he doing home so early? This is the third time this week. I've been getting calls that he has disruptive behavior. I don't think he does but those humans do deserve those comments from what I heard. Stupid mortals.  
  
I went to his room. He's sleeping. Maybe I should wake him up?  
  
I'll just let him sleep. But just not without me there.  
  
I slipped right beside him and draped an arm around his waist. He shifted around to face me, and snuggled closer. I felt his warm breath on my neck. Shit. I guess we'll sleep till the carnival time comes.  
  
* * *  
  
We were at the carnival. I didn't like these ningen festivals but since Shuuichi wanted to go I'll go. Now I really wished that I didn't listen to his little bluff on the express a week ago. He really needs to see a doctor or some counselor. His other personality that's more daring is starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Kurama c'mon lets go to that." Shuuichi said pointing to a ride that was traveling at I don't know fast that I could ever imagine. He grabbed my hand and dragged me there. There was a long line so it must be a popular ride.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. I had totally forgotten.  
  
"It's a roller coaster. You don't want to ride on it? We could go to another one."  
  
Great he had his pleading look again. "No it's fine."  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity we were able to get on. I didn't like to though especially when I saw a ningen throw up his insides after the ride. (Kinshin: I hope no one was disgusted and that you weren't eating and actually did do that.)  
  
When the ride was finished we got off. That was actually fun. I guess these ningens do have something useful.  
  
We were walking around and Shuuichi was latched onto my arm and head against my shoulder. If it takes him to do that then I guess I should skip meetings more often.  
  
"Hey let's go to that one over there." I saw that he pointed to something that was another very long line, great another eternity to wait.  
  
"Alright." We walked over and it said fortune telling. It's that bullshit I see on that TV. Those people are false.  
  
Thus we waited forever. I noticed we were the last ones in line. Something weird is going on. I sniffed the air for anything that was out of the ordinary. I picked up something familiar. It was coming from this fortuneteller person.  
  
We went inside. The woman was hiding her face so I couldn't tell who it was.  
  
I sensed her shock and excitement. Why was she happy that we're here? I decided to find out later.  
  
"Hello and welcome. Who's having their fortune told today?" I pointed to Shuuichi.  
  
"Alright young man why don't you sit down. Your friend can sit down on the other chair."  
  
She shuffled the cards and laid a pattern out with them. I was partly listening but some things of what she said caught my attention.  
  
".the last card predicts your future." She tuned it over and it was just blank. Nothing was there. "This is different. I've never had this card before. Must be fate."  
  
"How much was this?" Shuuichi asked.  
  
"No, no, no, it's alright. I enjoyed reading your fortune. It's free of charge."  
  
Something weird is really going on.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes don't worry, I'm sorry what's your name again?"  
  
"It's Shuuichi ma'am."  
  
"Don't worry Shuuichi. Would your friend like a reading? I'll do it free of charge also."  
  
I felt eyes on me and I didn't like that cute pout look son Shuuichi's face. I just simply nodded.  
  
"Great. Shuuichi dear why don't you give us some privacy, don't worry I'm not going to do anything it's just fortune telling."  
  
Shuuichi nodded seeming to trust this onna. He left outside. Time to voice my suspicions.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked seriously. "I know that you're not some cheap fortune teller."  
  
"Right you are, Youko Kurama."  
  
What the-?  
  
The woman took off her hood.  
  
I stared in surprise.  
  
"You. You're suppose to be dead."  
  
Like it? Review! 


	7. Innocent in the Dark 7 & 8

I'm back people. ^_^ I'm still on my vacation but I was lucky to find someone with a computer with the Internet. Thank the dreamer that I've found one.

Response to Reviewers:

****

KRM: I'm sorry that you're confused. Thanks for reviewing. I don't know if I could clear up the confusion but…

****

Kuraka Sana: Thanks for reviewing. Well instead of one there's two chapters. 

Here's chapter 7 and 8 everyone. 

~ blah ~ = Shuuichi's demon side to him

~~ blah ~~ = Shuuichi to his demon side

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 7

Kurama's POV

"Who are you?" I asked seriously. "I know that you're not some cheap fortune teller."

"Right you are, Youko Kurama."

What the?

The woman took off her hood.

I stared in surprise.

"You. You're suppose to be dead." 

The woman standing in front of me was none other than Minamino Shiori. 

"You're right. I did die but I skipped my ride to the spirit world to save Shuuichi from that demon."

I kept silent. I waited for her to speak again.

"At first I thought that you were the demon. Then since you separated from Shuuichi you weren't. Yes I did notice that you were around those last two weeks of my life. I know all about you and the Reikai Tantei. I wanted to talk to you. You see long ago before you came I was going to have a miscarriage with Shuuichi. I didn't want that. A demon came to me and asked me if I wanted him to live and I agreed. But it cost me. I didn't know what I was getting into. He told me if I died Shuuichi was to come with him. A few years later after Shuuichi was born I was almost killed in coincidental accidents. He got me finally. But since I'm alive again Shuuichi doesn't get to go with him."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked. 

"I don't want Shuuichi in that demon's hands. He said something about power or something."

"That still doesn't explain anything."

"I want you to make sure that Shuuichi doesn't meet or even get involved with him."

"Who is this demon?"

"I don't—"

"KURAMA! HELP!" a scream came from outside. I noticed that Shiori put her hood back on and followed me out but I didn't care. All that mattered was Shuuichi.

I saw a man covered in a dark cloak but I did pick up his scent. The other human population was passed out. I saw Shuuichi passed out in his arms. How dare he!

"Let him go." I said.

"A contract has to be fulfilled and he's part of it. Now if you'll excuse me." He began walking away. I was going to run after him and beat the shit outta him but Shiori stopped me. I turned in her direction. How can a mere human even keep a grip on me?

"The contract is still on. You're breaking the deal." She said to the man. 

He stopped and turned around. "You human. What do you know about the contract?"

"Everything because I'm the contractor." She took her hood down.

"Masaka, that's impossible, you're suppose to be dead! I killed you!"

"As you can see, you didn't do your job right, I'm very much alive. Release him or he dies and your master gains nothing."

The man pushed Shuuichi towards us and I caught him before he hit the ground. "We could kill you easily. Just wait! All three worlds shall be under our master's rule." He then left in a cloud of smoke. (Kinshin: Pretty stupid line but the best I could come up with.)

This is one very hellish weird day.

Shuuichi's POV

I felt warm. I didn't want to go from it but I had to see what it was. I woke up to find my feet not touching the ground and I immediately latched onto whoever's neck that was there, carrying me. I didn't really like looking down cause I sometimes don't like heights especially when someone could drop me. I didn't want to die that way. I want my life to end when I want it too. But lately I can't anymore. Ever since my failed suicide attempt I suddenly want to cling to life all of a sudden. After doing it once it's always hard to do it again when you really want to. 

"You can stop choking me now. Even demons need to breathe."

Oops. I blushed in embarrassment. I let go. I saw that some people were staring at us, the ones that are out late, which are very few in number. Thanks whoever is up there. I think I went ten shades redder.

"What happened?" I asked. I didn't know so I have to ask.

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. 

"I'll tell you later. Right now I think that you're tired."

"You're right." I stretched my arms up. I really am tired. After stretching I just laid my head on his shoulder to sleep. I should pass out more often. My left shoulder started hurting. I don't know what it was but I'll deal with it later. 

"Youko Kurama you bastard. How dare you leave us with those people." Huh?

Kurama turned around and before I went to sleep I saw that there stood Hiei and Yuusuke.

Kurama's POV

"Youko Kurama you bastard. How dare you leave us with those people." 

Stupid. I ditched them of course to find out more information than they did. The toddler didn't have shit last time I saw him. I stop and turned to face Yuusuke and Hiei. 

"What?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to take Shuuichi to bed even if he feels light as a feather he's probably uncomfortable and he might wake up with a sore neck in the morning. 

"The toddler told us to tell you details of what you missed the past two times that you missed the meeting."

"Last time I was there the baby didn't have shit. But if you insist come over." I turned and started walking back to the house. I didn't feel like listening but I guess I have to. 

Yuusuke's POV

Hiei and I were following Kurama. Damn him. I can't believe we get to sit in a meeting he was out having fun probably screwing Shuuichi at the carnival. He is right the toddler didn't have any information but now he got a lot from those times he missed. Hiei stays silent as always. 

We reach Shuuichi's house. Hiei and I waited in the kitchen for Kurama to come down after he put Shuuichi to bed. I don't know what's going on but I sense that there's more to this assignment than meets the eye. We're missing something. 

When Kurama came down I explained everything that I was suppose to get to him but he looked bored. Okay isn't he suppose to take this seriously, we're talking about one smart demon. 

"You've got useless information. I already know all those things. And I found a lot more than that toddler and I skipped all his arranged meetings." Kurama said.

"And what have you found out?" I said sarcastically.

"They're not only after the ningenkai they're after all three worlds. They've already got half of makai under their control already. You haven't noticed it but they've taken over almost all of Mukuro and Yomi's territory. They have yet to get yours Yuusuke. They also own big business companies here in the ningenkai. The reikai they know that they could take over easily. One thing is that the toddler hasn't been keeping track of what his ferry girl has been taking to the reikai. He missed one and she came back to life. How she was able to create her original body is lost to me."

"How the hell were you able to acquire that information fox? The carnival?" Hiei finally spoke for the first time in this conversation. 

"Yes Hiei I found all that out in the carnival. Ningens have useful information."

"Who was it that gave you—"

BOOM!!

There was an explosion upstairs. Who the hell would even think of blowing up this place?

Kurama's POV

BOOM!!

What the hell? 

"KURAMA!"

"Shuuichi!" I immediately dashed upstairs not caring if Yuusuke or Hiei followed me. I ran into him on my way up. He was breathing hard. 

BOOM!! 

There was another explosion. He was passed out. I jumped downstairs taking Shuuichi with me to avoid the flying debris headed our way. 

Someone was standing at the top of the stairs. I stared in anger. It was Alex, Shuuichi's friend. 

I saw her smile then clapped in amusement. 

"Congrats, Youko Kurama. You manage to avoid my attack and save him at the same time, but sorry to say I have to take him with me. Either by force or will, I'm not leaving here without him."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. I can't believe Shuuichi would trust a traitor like her.

"Why? Now let me think…Ah yes now I remember. Your human is the talk of the three worlds didn't you know? Oh wait Koenma-sama didn't tell you guys did he? Well the more clueless the enemy is the better."

"What do you mean talk of the three worlds?" Yuusuke asked.

"Right I forgot he didn't tell you. Well then let me. I'm sure you know about the deal his mother made with our lord. He is our lord's property when his mother dies. Thanks to that special drug I mixed in her food long ago I was able to make her sick. Then you just happen to have that mirror. Thanks to that her life was saved. Finally after a while she was able to pass away. Apparently she was able to ditch death yet again. Our lord is giving us a prize to the one who brings the child to him. I doubt he'd be useful to you. I'm surprised that the Forbidden Child didn't sense his power. Now that I've answered your question you wouldn't mind handing him over peacefully would you? I don't want him hurt and I'm sure you don't eit—"

BOOM!!

There was another explosion. Who's causing all this? 

"Alex that's enough. We'll get him later. There's something else we need to get to first." There was a familiar person standing by her, that's her brother. I glared at them both.

"Now, now be nice kitsune. No hard feelings no?" they both left instantly. We really are dealing with one smart demon.

Chapter 8

Kurama's POV

I placed the sleeping Shuuichi on a clean place, which happens to be Yuusuke's bed since everything else in the house is messed. 

"When I see that stupid toddler I'm going to beat the shit out of him." Yuusuke said. 

"Be my guest just be sure to save some for me," I said. I also wanted a piece of that lying son of a bitch. 

I noticed that Hiei had his jagan open. He's probably searching Shuuichi's energy to see if what that bitch said was true. When I get my hands on her I'm going to kill her.

"That onna was probably lying I don't sense anything on your human fox," Hiei said covering his jagan with his white bandana. 

"Somehow I don't think she was bluffing. There was an earlier attempt to kidnap him at the carnival."

"Well then he can block his spirit energy very well because I don't sense anything."

This is really going to be tuff to crack if we don't get something useful soon.

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

I groaned. I think I hit my head too hard. I lazily opened my eyes to see that I'm somewhere I know I wasn't before. I know this isn't my room. I sat up immediately and looked around. No one was there but I did hear voices outside.

~ Relax it's just the detective's house. It's one messy dump though. ~

~~ How would you know? ~~

~ While you were unconscious for about one week I was able to pick up a few things. You're friend really is one tricky bitch. ~

~~ What are you talking about? ~~

~ You don't remember her blasting in your room and trying to kidnap you? ~

~~ That was her? ~~

~ Minamino, I don't know why you're a part of me. ~

~~ Quiet. Without me you wouldn't even be alive. ~~

~ You've picked up some spunk. Your boyfriends coming. ~

~~ For the last time, he's not my— ~~

"Shuuichi?" 

I snapped my attention to Kurama who just entered. "Hi Kurama, where are we?" even if I did know I would still have to ask or he'll think something's up.

"We're at Yuusuke's place. We're only here until the house is repaired from the explosions that your friend sent us."

I looked down. It was my entire fault. If only I didn't go to school that day things would've turned out different. 

~ Shut up already with your depressing thoughts I'm tired of them. ~

~~ Then block yourself out. If you don't want to then why don't you just go? ~~

~ You're useful. ~

~~ What for? ~~

~ I don't know. Besides I wouldn't be able to go because we're one and the same. Did you read the letter mom left us? She said everything about what we are. ~

~~ No I don't think I have. ~~

~ The toddler must've kept it when he found out what we were. The talk of the three worlds. ~

~~ What are you talking about? ~~

~ Let me take over when we're left alone and I'll steal that note that mother made from the junior. ~

~~ Alright. ~~

I also wanted to know what my mother wrote. Why would Koenma even steal it in the first place?

"You hungry?" 

"Oh…um…yeah, sure." I said.

* * *

School is the one place I hate going to. I guess I could let him out and he could go steal from junior. I guess I should. I don't want to deal with anything today.

~ Willing to let me out? ~

~~ Yeah just don't get caught. ~~

~ Shuuichi's POV ~

I was finally let out away from dark oblivion. Now to do what I promised. I just hope that the stupid ningen school isn't going to call our apartment and Kurama gets on our tail again. 

If he didn't stop my human side from killing himself I would be in full control but somehow I'm glad he didn't. Emotions make me nauseous.

How do I go to spirit world again? Oh yeah there was a portal that I accidentally left around here somewhere. Now where did I…

I walked around a bit and found a deserted alley that I knew no one passed. I tapped on the walls for any opening. 

I finally found it. I stepped through the wall and right into Koenma's office. Good junior isn't here. I scanned his desk to see any traces of mom's prints. 

I looked through some files that seemed important. I was tempted to burn the information but I can't have the toddler come after me especially if there is a camera hidden somewhere, which I suspect there is. 

Viola! I opened the envelope and read the contents of it. It is kaa-san's note. I slipped in my pocket and stepped right through the portal. The good thing of my created portal is that it takes me specifically where I want to go. I made sure not to leave any traces. 

I ended up back in the alley. I checked my watch and saw that it was still a little while before school lets out. I started to walk back to our apartment. 

* * *

Kurama's POV

I hung up the phone. Shuuichi's been ditching today is what the school keeps telling me. Just because he does doesn't mean that they have to call here and tell me. 

"Who's that?" Yuusuke asked.

"The school telling me Shuuichi ditched again."

"Are you fuckin serious? No way." 

What's there to be amazed about? I'm sure everyone has done that once in his or her lives. 

"Hn, fox your human is coming." Hiei said. "So is Koenma."

What the hell would Koenma be coming here for?

"Kurama, did you combine yourself with your human form again?" he said. Why would I?

"No and don't come in here again without warning."

He tossed me a tape. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Watch it. I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

So the baby is being serious. Fine then. I put it in the VCR and watched the contents. 

What the fuck?

What was Shuuichi doing there, especially in spirit world? 

I heard the door close. That must mean Shuuichi's home. We all looked to the entrance of the living space. Shuuichi was there, not looking the bit surprised he was smirking?

"Wow nice footage. Do you think I should've spiced it up a bit? I mean it did seem a little boring if you ask me. I was thinking of maybe going back there and replaying that with maybe a little explosion at the end. Would that sound nice?" he said tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

"Would you give back what you stole from me?" Koenma said.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Shuuichi seems to be enjoying this and I can tell that it isn't him.

"What you stole from me, give it back."

"Is it a crime to steal something back that rightfully belonged to you? I guess it's become a new rule. I never heard of it. Besides junior I didn't steal anything from you. That must've been one of those demons that you've been trying to catch looking like me. I was at school the whole time." Did he just wink at me? He must know that the school already called.

"Alright but if I find out that it was you, I hold you responsible Kurama."

"Now that is so unfair. Holding him responsible for something I'm sure he didn't commit. Just because he was a thief before doesn't mean anything." Koenma just ignored it and left. Good. What does he mean holding me responsible?! Stupid baby can't keep anything under control.

Now on to important matters. "Where were you?" I asked Shuuichi. It was obvious that he wasn't at school.

"I was at Alex's place." 

"What?!" Yuusuke and I said in unison.

"I'm kidding. Like I would go back there when she almost tried to blow me up. I was walking around is all, am I done being questioned?"

I nodded and he walked to his room.

"Hn, fox your human is lying. He was there, how he got there is lost to me. That was all I was able to catch before I was pushed out." Hiei said.

"Pushed out?" Yuusuke said.

"A shield was put up in his mind and pushed me out."

This is really starting to get on my nerves.

Shuuichi's POV

He let me have control again. I was able to see what happened and what he did. It was amusing but it was unfair that Kurama will be held responsible if it was me, which in a way it was. 

I pulled out the letter that was taken from me.

__

My Son,

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I just couldn't. I already knew about the Reikai Tantei and the fox demon that was soul bonded to you. I must say you two would make an interesting couple…..

I sweatdropped. Great now my mom is implying things too. I sighed then continued reading.

__

..…I am glad that the last two weeks were the best time I've spent with you. I just hope that this got to you in time before anything started. I made a deal with a demon. In exchange for you living he was going to take you if I died. The occurring accidents and my sickness were all planned by him. Thanks to the mirror of forlorne hope (Kinshin: I think that was what it's called. I don't know. Correct me if I'm wrong.) _I was able to be alive again. Thank you. I'm glad that you didn't die when you promised to give up your life to save mine. Later on I found out that you were a demon in your own without the fox demon. The last two weeks confirmed that. Even if you did tell me you were a demon I would've still accepted you. Last thing I have to tell you is that don't trust anyone especially voices that you hear in your head. I fear that I might be too late. I know that you'll trust a few people and they could be trusted. Don't go if the junior god of hell says that you need protection. He's also after something from you. If you're reading this a long time after I die then he probably stole it from you. Let me see if I'm forgetting anything else…no I guess not. I love you Shuuichi and I'm sure we'll meet again._

Signed, 

Mom

I crushed the paper in my hand and saw it burst into flames. What the? I didn't know I could do that. 

I can't believe that these other demons chose her death for her! I glared at the wall hoping to burn a hole in it. It is so unlike me. The junior is also after something from me. Why did this have to happen? Kaa-san made the deal just to save me. 

I felt tears dripping down and instantly wiped them away. 

~ That is interesting. ~

~~ What is? ~~

~ The junior wants something from us. I wonder could it be because an asset we could be in his stupid detective agency? He wouldn't have to hire anyone else. ~

~~ How would you know? ~~

~ I also picked up something from his files that I found interesting. It was written that we're stronger than the three demon lords combined. He wouldn't need another spirit detective to work for him so he wouldn't have problems. ~

~~ Want to make him run for his money? ~~

~ I think you've been hanging around me too much. ~

~~ Just making a suggestion. You must be the voices in my head trying to tell me what to do. ~~

~ I don't think so. The demons that tried to blow us up Saturday can speak into our minds and say that they're our subconscious. ~

~~ You've got a point. ~~

"Shuuichi?" I quickly hid my hands behind my back hoping that Kurama didn't see anything or smell anything. I still see a bit of the burnt paper on the floor. Oh crap.

"Yes?" I asked timidly. He was standing right there. Couldn't he just come in without having to be so quiet?

"What are you doing?"

"Um…I was just…uh…carving lines…on m-the carpet is all."

"With what?"

"A…knife?" I said timidly. 

"Give it to me."

I slapped my hand on his outstretched one. I apparently didn't have a knife so I can't very well give him one.

He glared at me. Oh dear. 

~ Let me try this. ~

~~ No, you're having too much fun. ~~

~ I really think that you're been hanging around me too much. You know I'm really glad that you didn't kill yourself. ~

~~ Why? A few minutes ago you were complaining that I didn't. ~~

"This isn't a joke Shuuichi now give it to me or I'll take it."

~ Why don't you test his patience? ~

~~ I guess. You know I'm somehow glad that I didn't even kill myself. Being like you is fun. ~~

"You know I could be joking too. I have this knife at the right angle in the right spot. I could cut myself with no hesitation and place it in a bucket of water that way I could slowly fall asleep. The only difference is that it'll be forever." I can't believe just said that. 

~ I do. ~

"Really? Last time you said that you didn't make a dent so I could call this another bluff. Unless you actually do it." 

"If you insist." 

I placed my hands in front of him. With the knife that magically appeared in my hand I made a cut on my left wrist. It was close to my pulse but not enough to kill me. I think I won't be able to stop the bleeding this time unless I wanted to. 

I felt his hand encircle my cut. 

"What are you doing? You told me to do it and I did. I just need to wash with water so the cut won't close."

"Baka I didn't mean for you to really do it."

"But you just said—"

"Do you listen to what others tell you?"

"Yeah…it makes them happy. Isn't that why others are here?"

I watched him bandage it up and sighed. I felt tears welling up again when I suddenly remembered what the letter said. I rested my head on his shoulder and with my free arm went around his neck. He's the only one who was actually comforting me and I really don't want to live for something I know I could never have.

There's chapter 7 and 8. 

Like it? Review! 


	8. Innocent in the Dark 9

Here's part 9 and I'm currently working on part 10.

Response to Reviewers:

****

BabbleQueen: Thanks for adding this to your favs. List. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

****

Kitsune: I've updated! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. 

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 9

Shuuichi's POV

I started cutting myself again. I felt lost without doing it once or twice. I don't cut myself much as I use to. I think I've found something to go for in this dream. At least I have a dream. I sometimes eat only when Kurama is around, which is almost everyday. I sighed. My evil side isn't helping either. I don't bother going to school anymore. I guess I'll just drop out and that way I won't have to go again. 

At least no one has attempted to kidnap me this week.

I walk around the same street as yesterday. I'm starting to become like Yuusuke. I ended up in the park like yesterday. I sat on an empty bench that didn't have bird droppings on it. I think I come here more often. 

I noticed that someone sat beside me. I looked in shock. On the bench it was Alex. What would she be doing here?

She turned in my direction and smiled and turned her attention forward. We stayed in one those awful awkward silences. 

"The world looks so beautiful. Of course that is what people think." She said. I listened to her words. They were true after all.

"No one sees what's really there, they only see what they want to see. Don't you think?" she looked my way. 

"I guess." I responded.

"I'm sorry things changed between us, Shuuichi. You were great to hang around with but I didn't know that you were the talk of the three worlds. Until my brother told me that is. I hope that maybe you would like to join me for an outing today and put this difference between us aside just for today."

"Alright, I have nothing to do anyways." I answered.

"You hungry? I saw this restaurant down the street nearby." She suggested.

"Sure." 

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant and found a booth. "Order anything you want. It's on the house." She offered.

I ordered what I wanted, which wasn't very much, and handed the menu to the waitress. 

"So you're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" I asked.

"Cutting yourself."

"Yeah, so?" I didn't mean to be sarcastic.

"Nothing. I just saw the new cuts on your arm. Does he know?"

"No."

"Oh. So…then how's it going?"

"It's the same thing everyday."

We talked on about anything and everything worthless. I was actually comfortable with her company. In a way she's just like me except the fact that we're enemies. People do find comfort even if it is in the arms of the enemy. 

We then walked around the town checking out various places that I haven't seen before or knew that they were there. They were very interesting shops. Too bad I didn't know of them sooner. I looked at my watch. It said six PM. We must've walked for a long time. 

"Hey Alex I've got to go it's getting late for me. Thanks for showing me around. I enjoyed it, maybe we could do this again sometime." I waved to her and walked fast, back to my apartment.

I heard what she said, "I'll take you up on that."

* * *

~ We're in deep shit. ~

~~ Quit reminding me. ~~

~ It's my job incase you forget. ~

~~ I don't forget it; I just act like I do. ~~

I reached our temporary apartment and went in. I took off my new boots that Alex decided to buy for me. She said that it went with my tight black vinyl shorts and the collared sleeveless vinyl zip up top that she got me also. She took my clothes that I had originally and tossed them somewhere. Even though it didn't cover my cuts I was able to make them invisible with my **newly** discovered demon powers. I had to admit that it was fun. I wonder why she did that. A week ago she wanted to kidnap me. If she wanted to let me have fun before she actually does then I really appreciate it.

I went into the kitchen so that way I could eat something, I was a little hungry. Instantly I felt eyes on me. Okay this is really going to becoming a habit to actually act sarcastic. 

I saw Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma with a note clutched in his hand. He must've made copies. Oh well. "Hey everyone. Nice evening isn't it?" I said. Junior must've figured it out already that it was me that snuck in his place. Of course after reading the note he must've realized that it was important.

"Where were you? And what were you doing with a piece of evidence that Koenma had that you stole a few days ago?" Kurama asked. I guess he's the only one they think that I'll respond to. What joy. Sarcasm intended.

"A piece of evidence? Really? Why don't you ask him where he got it? I'm sure he'll answer with a **very** good lie. Tell them junior. As for where I was, I was out going around and happen to pick out some clothes. The one I'm wearing right now is what my friend picked out for me. I just happen to bump into her on the way."

Yuusuke gave out a long whistle, "You know if you were actually a girl I would start hitting on you but I'm afraid that I'd get clobbered."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now what did I steal again?"

"An important piece of evidence." Koenma-sama said. Sarcasm is still intended. 

~ Let's play a little shall we? ~

~~ Of course. ~~

Kurama's POV

Shuuichi leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "And what might that very, very, very important piece of evidence be?" he said. He's starting to act weird but he really does look inviting in that outfit. I lick my lips unconsciously.

"That is none of your business." Koenma said.

"Oh really? Well if my name is mentioned then I guess that it does become my business. After all, my mom was the one who wrote that. That must mean you want something from me right? Ask away junior I have school tomorrow and I don't want to wake up late like a few days ago."

His mom wrote the note? I knew she left a few things out, maybe because Koenma might want something. I decided to keep silent and I noticed the others did too. This was definitely between Shuuichi and the baby.

"I could have you arrest for tampering with evidence."

"Me arrested?" Shuuichi said in a fake shock. Then he smirked. "You know I heard that they feed you good in prison but I don't know about reikai prison. They don't treat you well there from what I heard. Plus I'll be able to escape anyways from the new file you got on me. Those wards won't keep me in I'll just walk right through them."

"I don't have new files on you except the fact that you're now a regular human."

"I'm a regular human. I guess you could just shoot me in the heart and I'll probably die instantly but I know you wouldn't do that. After all I could be useful. Now that I'm tired of listening to you then I'm going to take a nice long shower. Anyone like to join me?" we all stared in shock, except Hiei, "I'm just joking everyone no need to take it seriously. Nice seeing you all again. Night everyone." I saw him walk out after waving.

"Kurama you should control his attitude." Koenma said to me. Why should I? He's the first human you threatened to send to reikai prison. I wanted to say that out loud but I didn't. Shuuichi does have guts.

"Why? He's been that way for the past few weeks and I couldn't change it." I heard a small annoyed whine from him and saw that he left with Botan. Kuwabara left shortly after. Yuusuke and Hiei were the only ones that stayed. 

"Fox, your human has spunk standing up to him." Hiei commented smirking. I guess he's tolerating Shuuichi now. Even I was amused.

"I have to agree with Hiei. That was highly amusing." Yuusuke said.

"Glad you think so. I'm available any minute everyday. No charge." All three of us turned to Shuuichi who stood at the entrance to the kitchen. I noticed that he was still wearing his incredibly hot clothing. 

He walked to the fridge and bent down giving us a very good view of his intangible ass. I saw Yuusuke taking a real good look and Hiei was just not interested. It's starting to feel a little hot in here or is it just me? I felt the heat traveling down to my lower regions. God damn it all. Control Kurama you wouldn't want to jump him right now and lose what trust he has in you. 

"Hey you guys want one?" he said turning to us with a beer bottle clutched in his hand showing us. Since when did he start drinking?

Yuusuke and I nodded. He tossed us both one. He then closed the fridge and went back out to his room. 

"Kurama are you sure that he's not a girl with a flat chest?" Yuusuke asked. 

"No Yuusuke he's not." I said exasperated and popped open the bottle and drank.

* * *

After Yuusuke and Hiei left I sat on the two-seater couch. I flipped on the TV to take my mind off Shuuichi and doing deliciously good things to him. Apparently it's not helping me. 

I felt Koenma's energy around. What does he want now?

I turned and saw him with a woman. "What are you doing back here? I thought that you'd be crying." I said.

"Kurama," he said in a voice that clearly meant say-anything-else-and-I'll-throw-you-in-reikai-prison, "I came to bring her over." He pointed to the woman that was standing there next to him.

"Is that all?" I said in a bored tone.

"No, she's going to help you guys on your mission. She's also on the case because the demons also did strike in North America. She's been chasing them for weeks. Your place was the only one available. I'll leave now so that she could explain more about herself." He went.

Stupid toddler, what about Shuuichi? What would he say?

"Have a seat." Might as well do a nice greeting. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you. My name's Anna." 

"I'm sure you already know my name so I don't need to tell you." I had a feeling we were being watched but I couldn't pin point it and I couldn't pick up a scent except hers and mine around.

Shuuichi's POV

~~ I bet you Koenma did this on purpose. ~~

~ No, that girl has been after them for some time. ~

~~ Lost my chance. ~~

~ It's still not too late though. ~

~~ With her around I guess that it is already too late. ~~

~ Don't be such a downer. If you want we could always go to Alex's house. ~

~~ Yeah you're right. She said that we could come over anytime. ~~

~ She's not so bad. Maybe you should check what those two are doing. I mean you're here and they're out there instead of us it's her. ~

~~ Whatever. ~~

I got up anyways and listened to my demon's side's advice. I hid where they couldn't see me and I masked my scent so that Kurama will still think I'm in my room. I heard pieces of the conversation but I didn't think that they were that important to take note of. I then heard silence and muffled moans. I took a quick look and I wish…I hadn't. 

They were…were both…KISSING! And it seems like they're going to go farther. 

Crack! I think I just felt my heart shatter. 

I turned my head away not wanting to face that. I felt tears trying to spill. I walked lazily to my room. After closing the door I propped on my bed and let my tears flow. I felt my demon side trying his best to comfort me but it's not helping me. I just kept crying. 

~~ Hey if…if I don't wake up by six in the morning can you… ~~ 

I stopped right there because I just broke up into pieces. I did my best to sound clear but I couldn't. Even my mind was crying. 

~ Yes. I'll take over tomorrow. Go to sleep and when we reach her house I'll let you take over. Hurry before you make me cry. ~

Tomorrow's a Saturday I'll go over to Alex's house and just let her kidnap me. I cried myself to sleep hoping that by tomorrow the pain would disappear.

Like it? Review!


	9. Inocent in the Dark 10

Here's chapter 10 everyone. I had a bit of writers block for a while and I couldn't get it posted the time I wanted to. 

Response to Reviewers:

****

StrawberrySlushi: I'm glad you find it interesting. I've updated. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

****

apocalipticoblivion: Thanks for reviewing. * hugs for you too * ^_^

****

MoonDragon_101: I'm happy that you added this to your fav. lists. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

****

KRM: I'm glad that you're not confused anymore. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 10

Shuuichi's POV

Turns out I didn't go to Alex's house I just avoided everyone especially Kurama. I thought by now he would come and confront me but he never did. I just stay in my room all day. He never once knocked or bothered to check on me and it's been two days since…since she came. Koenma planned all of this I bet. I made another cut on myself out of hatred of myself.

I don't do anything except place new cuts on my arm until I pass out from blood loss. I think that I've gotten thinner and paler than normal from all the blood loss but I don't care. It's all I can do. I can't talk to my demon personality because he said that our personalities are already one and we can't talk any more. It leaves me with only my knives and razors. They're the only things that are becoming very friendly.

I heard the phone ring but I didn't bother to answer it. Kurama was there and if not there was also Anna. I think that's what she said her name was. "Shuuichi?" I heard Kurama call. Holy shit! I rushed to put my knives away and hid the blood stains from sight. I could use my powers to do that but I didn't think of it. 

I opened the door and saw Kurama standing there with the cordless phone in hand. "Here it's someone claiming to be your friend, said his name is Karl." He handed me the phone. 

"Thanks." I took the phone and shut the door so he won't hear the conversation and locked the door so he won't come in. I remembered that Alex said that her brother's name is Karl so it must be her. She said that she'd call me using that name. "Moshi, moshi?" I said.

"Hey Shuuichi how's it going?" Alex said from the other line.

"Fine." I said.

"Hey are you okay? I could call another time if you're not feeling well." She said in concern. I smiled a real smile in a long time at her concern. 

"No actually I was feeling kinda lonely these past two days so I'm glad you called." I said. I know that Kurama wouldn't hear it since I made this room soundproof. 

"Really? Well then I'm happy to be there for you. I was thinking if you want to hang around today? If that's not asking much. I mean I'm suppose to be your enemy but somehow I can't. Nii-sama doesn't mind at all so no need to worry about him. Anyways, can you?"

"Sure! I have nothing else planned today. Where should I meet you?"

"The park."

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes ja."

After hearing her say bye I hung up the phone and started to get changed. I put on black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt to cover the extra cuts around my body. I don't want it to bleed through and someone sees it. That's what the dark shirt is for. I think I need to get new clothes these aren't starting to fit me anymore they're a little loose. I grabbed the phone, so Kurama won't come in my room to see blood stains all over, and went out. 

I went into the kitchen to put back the phone. I saw Kurama sitting down eating. Anna I think is in the shower, I heard the water running. I didn't give him a glance and just started to walk out. "Where are you going?" he asked me. Was that concern I heard in his voice? No it must be my imagination. I paused and turned around to face him. 

"Nowhere, just out is all." I then continued walking and went out the door. I had a bad feeling about this but I don't care any more. Everything happens for a reason and I hate it.

I immediately bolted as soon I was out the door. I wanted to get away from there and I was hoping that Alex and her brother would actually come and get me that way I'll be out of Kurama's way for good. I want to be back in my old house where they blew it up but it was better staying there. Koenma said that he'd be fixing it but I don't see anything being done. He's doing this on purpose. 

I ran blindly to the park. My feet were familiar with it so I didn't need to think to get there. I made it without traffic hitting me seems like no one is on my side today. I spotted Alex. She was talking with another person I couldn't see who it is because the other person's back was facing me. The other person looked very familiar to me but I couldn't place it. The only thing that came to mind was kaa-san but that's impossible. She died. I sighed sadly remembering she died because of me.

Alex didn't notice me yet. I was deciding to call her name but she said my name and it wasn't toward me. I hid in the bushes to where I could see the other person but they can't spot me. This isn't my style but still. I took a quick glance at the person. I stared in surprise. My kaa-san was standing right there talking to Alex?! Is that her? That's impossible though, she…she's dead.

I listened in to the conversation. "Onee-san why are you going against us?" Alex said. Onee-san? 

"Because what you're doing is wrong. Why do you side with Karl?"

"Nii-sama is right though. I'm sure back then if you didn't become human you'd side with us. Shiori." That's my kaa-san's name. How…

"Look I picked up priorities to protect like Shuuichi. The only thing I'm glad about is that he's leaning more towards you than Koenma. That bastard doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"See you still have it in you. Why don't you side with us?"

"Because I think things should stay the way they are. I'm leaving." She started walking away.

"Listen Minamino Shiori you should really consider the offer. Staying here hiding behind that cloak isn't going to get you anywhere." Alex said. But how can mom be alive. I saw her pause to turn to face Alex. "I have gotten somewhere I just hope that it all works out and that the both of you would come to your senses an—"

A twig snapped. Shit! I stepped on the twig and fell loosing my balance. At least I didn't fall backwards they would've seen me. "Who's there?" Alex called out. 

I ran out the opposite direction from them. I didn't want them to know that I've been eavesdropping on their tête-à-tête. Somehow again, nothing is on my side today because they recognized me. "Shuuichi!" they both said at the same time. I just kept running hoping I'll end up somewhere. 

Of course running blindly isn't the best way. I didn't see the car coming towards me until it hit me. The last thing I heard was my name being yelled before blacking out.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I was thinking about Shuuichi. I was worried because I never saw him come out of his room for two days. I think he leaves out early and doesn't come back until late at night. When the phone rang earlier the voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't place it. 

When I actually saw him come out of the room he didn't look too well. He was pale. I picked up a scent of blood but I didn't think that was the case. Of course that is until I looked in his bedroom. Not even a lock could keep me away. I saw bloodstains on the sheets and drips on the floor. The scent of blood was heavy in his room. 

The phone rang. I decided to answer it. There was nothing better to do while waiting for Shuuichi. "Hello?"

"Kurama, this is Shiori. Come to the nearby hospital quick. Shuuichi was in an accident." She hung up and I did too. I instantly grabbed my coat and rushed over to the nearby hospital. 

When I arrived I saw Shiori waiting for me in the lobby. She got up and motioned me to follow her. I was surprised to see Koenma there. I noticed that Shiori was too.

"You!" she said hissing. I saw Koenma being lifted up. "Hey put me down!" he said. I noticed that he was in his other form. 

"Why don't you hang around for a while?" Shiori said. I saw him up against the wall then the wall started to melt and he went right through. It started to become solid again when it bound his arms and legs.

"Who are you? I could have you arrested for this."

"So? Arrest me. I'll just escape like last time, Koenma." She turned her attention to Shuuichi. 

"Kurama who is this woman?" he asked me.

"Figure it out yourself." I walked over to the other side of Shuuichi. 

I saw his eyes flutter open. He then looked around to his surroundings and turned his attention to both of us. What he said next made my blood run cold. "Um…where am I? Who are you guys? Why is there a guy molded with the wall? Why do you have fox ears mister?" he asked. I heard Shiori gasp. 

"You don't remember us?" I said to him in surprise.

"No I'm sorry I don't. The only thing I know is that my name is Shuuichi. That's about it mister." He looks cute naïve. I could take advantage of this but I don't know if Shiori would approve. 

What she said took me by surprise. "Shuuichi dear, it's me I'm your mom and Kurama the one next to you is your koibito."

"What?!" She gave me a look that said 'you-better-not-screw-this-up-or-else'.

"He is?" 

"Yes Shuu-kun. Maybe after the doctors check you up then we'll take you out of here. I know how much you don't like hospitals."

"Hey would you like let me down now?" Koenma said. I seem to have forgotten about him. 

* * *

After Koenma went back to reikai Shiori and I took Shuuichi back to our apartment. Anna was there sitting down. I thought that Koenma would send her somewhere else. "Kurama where have you been?" she asked.

"Picking him up from the hospital." I gestured to the sleeping Shuuichi in my arms. 

She looked in Shiori's direction. "Who's she?"

"She's a friend that found Shuuichi injured." 

"Oh. Well anyways Koenma arranged a meeting tonight. At Genkai's temple."

"Okay." I walked towards my room since his was covered in bloodstains. I never got a chance to clean it up because Shiori called me. Shiori followed me. 

I placed him on the bed. It took some convincing to release him thanks to Shiori's little rant. I was surprised that he didn't break any ribs or any bones. He's very lucky but he only lost his memories. They say that it's only temporary.

"I'll be going now. I'll have the house repaired in two weeks. Since Koenma is a lazy asshole. You better not screw this chance." She said before walking out.

She's right I better not screw up this chance. I just hope that Anna doesn't jump me. I lied down beside Shuuichi. I put a possessive arm around his waist and instantly went to sleep. 

Shuuichi's POV

I snuggled up to the warmth that was right next to me. I didn't want to wake up ever. But I couldn't go back to sleep.

I tried to get up but found that I couldn't. I looked to what was holding me down I immediately blushed when I remembered a few hours ago at the hospital. I tried to move his arm from my waist, he just held on tighter. I blushed harder. 

I shook him a bit to wake him up and it didn't work. "Kurama-san, please wake up." I pleaded. 

That didn't work. "Kurama-san." I whispered in his ear then blew on it. His fox ears are cute! I got no reaction. 

Okay that didn't work either. I had no other option. I gave him a kiss. I felt him smirk. Before I could pull away he put his hand behind my head and held me there. I gasp. He took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth. 

After a while we broke off for much needed oxygen. I lied on top of him and rested my head on his chest. "I hate you." I said.

He chuckled. "You initiated it."

I crossed my arms and rested my chin on it looking at Kurama. "I was trying to wake you up but you didn't so that was the only option I had left."

"C'mon I have a meeting to get to and need to bathe. Care to join me?" 

Before I could respond he sat up from under me and carried me up. 

Like it? Review!


	10. Innocent in the Dark 11

Here's part 11 everyone. ^_^

Response to Reviewers

****

KRM: thanks for reviewing. ^_^

****

Lord Sesshoumaru: I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 11

Kurama was walking around hoping to find Shiori. He left Shuuichi with Anna back at the apartment. He was starting to regret doing that. He should've just taken Shuuichi with him. But he couldn't take him with him because Shuuichi might eavesdrop on a private conversation that was all about him. He's been walking around for an hour and still no sign of her. He walked to the abandoned Minamino house. He was sure that she'd be there. 

* * *

Shuuichi was feeling uncomfortable around Anna. Usually when Kurama wasn't looking she'd send a glare in his direction. Shuuichi didn't know what Anna hated of him. She never says anything to him and just plain out ignores him. Now the silence is what scares Shuuichi the most. Shuuichi kept wondering why Anna was there.

He didn't mind and went to the comfort of Kurama's room. Kurama told him to not go into his old room because it hasn't been cleaned out yet. He missed Kurama's company but he said that he'd be somewhere and Shuuichi couldn't go so he was left here. He laid down on the bed and hugged the extra pillow. 

He sighed. He hasn't gotten any of his memories back but he was thinking that he'd be better off without them. Every time one would come out it was pushed back when he felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He didn't even remember that he and Kurama were lovers or his mother. Somehow when they were in the company of Anna he always felt sadness. He didn't understand it. Sometimes where he was alone he would cry for no reason. He knew that something was making him but he didn't know. 

He couldn't stand the silence and walked out of the room. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door hoping to clear his contradicting thoughts. 

* * *

Shuuichi ended up in the park. He recognized the woman who was with him when his mother waited for Kurama to show up. The woman spotted him and motioned him to come over. "Hey Shuuichi how's it hangin'?" she said.

"Hi, Alex. I'm doing fine how about you?" Shuuichi responded.

"Just fine. Get any of your memories back?"

"No, every time I do it always doesn't let me. Somehow I think that it would be better off to not know it at all." 

"I guess. If you forget something it's always better to not know it because it might get you in a situation you don't want to be in. Well I'm sorry to cut it short but I have to go my brother might yell at me for staying out too late. Bye." She started walking away. She was going to tell her brother about this newly acquired information. Shuuichi didn't seem like he was going to get his memories back so soon and they could use it to their advantage.

Shuuichi waved in her direction and stayed sitting there for a while. 'Alex is right if I did remember anything it might get me into something I don't want to be in.' Shuuichi thought.

* * *

Kurama found Shiori at the house they were going to move into after another week. He saw that it was being fixed well. He was currently asking Shiori questions that he didn't understand.

"What do you want to know?" she said

They were sitting in the kitchen that was the only place that was not full of debris from the explosion that Alex and her brother made. 

"Something about Shuuichi. I've been sensing some strong energy emitting from him. I was wondering if you had any idea what it was before I decide to tell this to Koenma or not."

"It's too early." She muttered. Unfortunately for her Kurama caught it with his sharp hearing.

"What do you mean too early?"

"You should've been able to sense it. Shuuichi is part demon."

"What?!" Kurama exclaimed in surprise. He figured that this is not information to tell Koenma. 'How can Shuuichi be part demon?' he thought.

As if Shiori heard his thought she said, "I'm a full demon. I'm surprised that you didn't sense it before when we met at the carnival."

This came as a shock. Lately the youko has been shocked ever since this case started. They needed to take time because Koenma didn't give them enough information. Now this is really surprising to him. He never knew that Shuuichi was even partly demon. 

"That was how I was able to create my original body again and made Koenma bound to the wall."

She explained to him who she was and how she came to the human world. That's how he was when he came to soul bond with Shuuichi. 

This was going to be a lot to absorb in his head.

* * *

Kurama came back late. Listening to Shiori explain to him everything then her telling him what he needs to do to train Shuuichi in hiding his energy so that way Koenma won't come after him. He had a feeling that Koenma already knew something but he didn't know what.

Kurama went straight to his room knowing that Shuuichi would be there. As he expected Shuuichi was lying in his bed. Kurama smiled at the sight before him. He was happy that Shiori actually let him have this chance. He sensed that Shuuichi's energy was concealed. He knew that tomorrow it would be blaring like crazy so he'd teach it tomorrow. 

He slipped in the covers next to Shuuichi and put an arm around his waist and brought him closer. Kurama was happy with the response he got. Shuuichi nuzzled under his chin. Kurama smiled and instantly went to sleep. 

* * *

Kurama taught him how to block his energy from being discovered. He had trouble with it at first but he got the hang of it. 

Shuuichi was alone again. Anna and Kurama were at Genkai's temple. They always were there this week and he didn't get one chance to spend time with Kurama. Anna was always around so he didn't do anything or even tried to do anything. He was hurting inside. He didn't know if Kurama noticed it but it was there. He was starting to doubt things now. Maybe that Kurama wasn't his koibito and the woman Shiori wasn't his mother. They were just saying that. His heart clenched at that thought.

He sighed and felt tears threatening to be released. He held them back. He was thinking of grabbing a knife and cutting himself.

He was curious why Kurama won't let him in his old room. Kurama said that it was still dirty and he doesn't have time to clean it. 'Maybe I should clean it.' Shuuichi thought. He opened the door and gasp. He saw blood spills around the room. There was a huge amount on the bed sheets. He walked in and started exploring the room. He saw a beautifully decorated dagger on the floor. He picked it up. It was very familiar to him. 

The blade was shining silver and it was twisted like a spiral. The hilt was black, straight and had a dragon's head at the end of it. Shuuichi examined it a bit more. Something was coming to mind like a memory but it was pushed back. He walked over to the desk and placed it down. He opened the top drawer in the left. He gasped, there were beautifully decorated daggers there. Just like the one he picked up from the floor the others were equally beautiful.

He closed the drawer. He couldn't believe that he collected daggers before he got his memory wiped out. They were nice he could see why he did. He began exploring the other parts of the room. 

A few seconds later he felt a cold breeze and turned to where it came from. There stood someone familiar but he couldn't place where. He had midnight black hair and ice cold blue eyes. He was smiling at Shuuichi in a creepy way, at least that is what Shuuichi thought. Shuuichi just stared at him confused. "Um…mister who are you and how did you get in here?" Shuuichi asked ever so cutely.

"You don't remember me?" he said.

Shuuichi just shook his head. He knew that this man is someone he should to remember. 

"I'm Karl, Alex's older brother. She told me that you had your memories erased and she said that I might be able to help you get it back. If you have any questions you can ask me now while I'm still here."

Shuuichi took this into consideration. Somehow he got a dark feeling from Karl and that he is suppose to stay away from him. He glanced at the clock and saw that Anna and Kurama would be here any minute now. "Um…sorry Karl but I don't think you could help me now."

"Really? Do you wonder why your heart hurts and why you are always sad when you're alone? Why you get the urge to just get the dagger and make a cut on your arm?"

Shuuichi turned to him in surprise but to find him gone. He went towards the window. It was shut with a note attached on the window. 

__

If you want to find the answers you seek just go to the park anytime. I'll be waiting.

Karl

Shuuichi read that and took the note from the window. He didn't want to show it to Kurama because he might be against it and say it is a trick. He didn't bother to clean the room and left because he wouldn't be able to do that because Kurama and Anna would be here any minute now. Kurama and Anna prevented him from going in here. He wondered why Anna was even bothering. 'It must be because of Kurama.' Shuuichi thought. That thought made his chest hurt. His thoughts always came to that conclusion. Kurama and Anna. Maybe it was telling him something that Kurama isn't his koibito and Shiori wasn't his mom and the fact that he could trust Karl with him in getting back his memories. The reason for Anna's hateful glare to him was because Kurama had to act like he is his koibito and Anna and him are an item. He noticed that Anna made some seductive touches to Kurama and Kurama didn't notice it or he accepted it. 

Shuuichi lied down on the couch and wanted to fall asleep. He was going to see Karl tomorrow at the park. He said to come anytime after all. He noticed that it was getting dark and didn't bother to turn on any lights. He felt like he was being watched but didn't bother to even check what was making him feel nervous. Instead he fell asleep hoping to find out that what he just thought of about Kurama and Anna isn't true. 

* * *

Outside on the balcony Hiei was leaning against the wall beside the sliding door. He sensed some dark energy around in the area so he came as quickly as he could. He was itching to fight since there was no action going on for a few months. This was not what he expected. The dark energy was coming from the temporary shelter for Kurama and his human plus the woman.

He watched Shuuichi when he saw him lay down on the couch. He masked his ki when he sensed Shuuichi's. He didn't know Shuuichi had strong energy until now. Kurama has been keeping information. He knew that it was for a good reason. So he won't tell Koenma about it. Hiei noticed that Koenma has been acting weird since this mission started. To him it was suspicious that Koenma was hiding something from them too. 

When Hiei felt that Shuuichi was asleep he immediately left to the park. That was what the note said to meet this Karl over there. He was going to monitor that area. He had a feeling that Shuuichi would go there sometime soon. 

Like it? Review!


	11. Innocent in the Dark 12

I'm sorry I took so long to update. It probably wasn't that long but it was for me since I was in major writers block. I didn't know what to do next so this just came up. The last chapter I think wasn't all that great but the best I could come up with. Anyways… 

Response to Reviewers:

apocalipticoblivion: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

rogue solus: I'm happy that you find this story great. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Innocent in the Dark 

Chapter 12

Shuuichi's POV

I was debating on meeting this Karl. I don't know. My instincts tell me that he's up to no good and my mind is telling me to go. 

Kurama was out of the apartment for a while. I'll have time. Maybe I should. I want to know if this it's true that Kurama and I are lovers.

I grabbed my jacket and went out towards the park. Why does it always feel cold?

* * *

Hiei's POV

I waited for Shuuichi to show up. The guy that I assume is Karl is sitting down. 

I decided to skip the meeting for a while. This watch is somehow taking longer than I thought.

I saw Shuuichi. They talked for a while but I didn't hear anything important yet. Then they stood up and walked off. I followed knowing that there will be something happening soon.

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

We were walking. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't want to ask to annoy him. I had a sense we were being followed but I think it's just my imagination. He didn't seem to notice. 

I saw we were approaching a warehouse. It looks like it's abandoned but he said don't be fooled. So I figure it's something inside. A chill crawled up my spine as we entered. I didn't like the feel of this place. It felt…I don't know, it just felt weird like I should get out of here but my body didn't and just continued following him.

* * *

Hiei's POV

I followed them to an abandoned warehouse. I waited until they went inside. I didn't see any other entrance to it so I had no choice to enter to the front. I rushed. To a normal ningen I would look like a blur. 

As soon as I ran through I was pushed back from a barrier. 

How could I not sense that?

I shot a ball of fire and saw it show a little and then disappear. I cursed. How am I going to go in?

I kept punching at the shield with the fist of the mortal flame and it didn't seem to have any affects. 

"Na ah ah. You shouldn't tamper with peoples property it's disrespectful." I saw a girl walk out from the place I was hiding in before. "You're pathetic attempts were amusing. I can't believe that the Forbidden Child is this weak." She laughed.

I growled and glared at her. "I'm not weak you pathetic ningen now let me be before I burn you to ashes despite the rules." I said making fire flare up in my hand.

"Oh I think you've got it the other way around. The only difference is that I'm a demon and the fact that that barrier was created by me. Since you were attempting to sneak in I just thought it would be nice for otou-san to have his little private talk with his otoko no mago without you interrupting and ruining his plans."

What the hell? 

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't know? Oh dear I guess Koenma isn't giving you guys the right information. So he must be after the talk of the three worlds also. Would you like to know?"

"Yes."

"Shuuichi's mother is the daughter of our beloved father. We came from an old clan of demons. Thanks to the three demon lords our clan had nowhere else to go except the ningenkai. But then Enma decided that we couldn't live with normal humans and sealed us away until the time came. Fortunately for us our sister escaped that time and lived in the ningenkai. 

"She was the destined to have the child who is the key to enslave the three worlds for us. That is after we take care of one little thing first. Oh why don't you go to the meeting of Koenma's, it's much better than standing here waiting. Bye."

She disappeared. 

Why wasn't I able to sense her? I couldn't even sense her ki.

What the fuck is going on?

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

He left me in a room. It was dark when we entered but I was able to let eyes adjust. I sat in the chair. He said that the person that could help me was coming in a few minutes. I looked around and saw everything like some gothic scenery. Couldn't they at least put a little color?

"I'm sorry my taste is not to your liking."

I whirled around to see a man standing there. He looked so similar to my mom. 

"I'm glad you think so. I missed your mother so much. I was happy that she was able to live in the ningenkai for the years since exile."

"You knew my mom?" I asked.

"Why she didn't tell you about me?"

I shook my head.

"Why I'm disappointed Shuuichi I'm your otoko."

My otoko? Huh? I never recalled mom having any pictures of her dad. I guess that explains why.

"So I heard that you lost your memories? Don't worry about it. But there is a price you have to pay."

"A price?"

"Yes. After I restore your memories you stay here forever. And you will not have contact to the people that you met, especially Koenma's spirit detectives."

"But—"

"There are no buts. You take it or leave it. You know if it weren't for me you would've been dead."

I didn't know what to do. I want to have my memories but I don't want to stay here forever either. 

I decide to go I won't take it. If it means I can't see Kurama again then I won't do it. "I'll leave. I won't take it."

I began to walk away. 

My arm was grabbed stopping me. I struggled to let go. 

"You have no choice." 

He had a needle with the fluid. I stared in fear. I wish I listened to my instincts.

I saw him descend it to my skin. "NO! STOP IT!" I screamed struggling to let go.

I felt it prick pass my skin and screamed in pain. The liquid felt like my body was burning. I couldn't stand it. 

I screamed again and all I heard before I passed out was… 

"After this you won't remember a thing."

Darkness.

* * *

Hiei's POV

I decided to go to the meeting. I can't believe that I didn't sense that! 

I reached the temple steps. They were a bunch but I'll get there easy. 

On my way up I sensed a dark ki nearby. I looked around and saw shadows move around to my left far in the surrounding area. I rushed to where it stopped then disappeared. I looked around for any sign of the ki I sensed but I didn't find any of it. I walked further behind some bushes and saw Shuuichi unconscious. 

I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the temple where everyone is. 

* * *

Back at the abandoned warehouse…

"Father why did you let him go?" Karl asked.

"We could use him. He's better off there. It's only a matter or time before his mind snaps. When it does…"

"I see."

Like it? Review!


	12. Innocent in the Dark 13

Here's Chapter thirteen folks! I'm almost finished with this story. Maybe a couple to four chapters more. This I'll be the first actuall story that I finish. ^_^ Response to reviewers: **Lilly chen: **even if you didn't review but you e-mailed. Anyways you're very interesting person. Thanks. ^_^ **apocalipticoblivion: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ **

**Toki Mirage: **Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

**Curry: **I'm happy that you see some interesting stuff here. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**lialiakicks****: Glad you find this interesting! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

Innocent in the Dark 

Chapter 13

Shuuichi's POV

It's been a few days since then. I didn't remember what happened or how I ended up near Genkai's temple. I didn't really mind though. The more I forget the better it seems. It's much better to be unaware of what's going on around you that to know what's really happening. 

I sighed. It was another mind-numbing uneventful day. Kurama's out with everyone to another meeting and won't be back for another few hours or not at all. I'm always alone. I don't mind because I, for a time, appreciate the silence that I, myself, have created. I somehow believe that Kurama is just avoiding me. 

I don't know how I came up with that conclusion but I always hear faint voices inside my head. They were always in slow breathy whispers. I couldn't decipher what they were saying. But the words that I was able to catch were: _Traitor… liar… insufferable… useless…_

They felt like they were directed towards me. Every time I caught wind of them I always felt hurt and that I really believe what they were saying. The hurtful words made me think that that was the reason why Kurama has been eschewing me. That he thinks that I'm a liar, useless, and insufferable. I don't know about the traitor part. I don't see what I've been doing that would make him hate me and think of me like that except to be a burden to him. 

He's always taking care of me and is probably…

Why am I thinking about that again? He has always cared and that my mind is just thinking otherwise because it just… was. I always thought that Kurama would leave me alone. Maybe that's why he's been avoiding me. 

Argh! I'm thinking like that again. I know that it's not true; it's not true…I kept mumbling that in my head. I know that it isn't true. He isn't really avoiding me and is just working on a case so he could get it finish and come back. But I always doubt it. I don't know why I do; I always think the opposite of what I hope. 

I always return to those thoughts of doubt. 

_You know that it's true that's why you think of it_.

There the whispers go again. Every time they say something it becomes more clear and clearer because I always think of something that's hurting me making my heart clench and my whole body ache with pain.

_He's only there because you need it. When it's all over you'll be left…alone…for the rest… of eternity._

NO! That's not true! I don't believe it. He wouldn't leave me alone after everything. He wouldn't…

_He's only lying to keep you secure. It's not remember, all those times you lied to your own mom because of those useless missions? Do you think he'd be lying about having a mission?_

I ignored the voice. I know that it's not true he wouldn't lie to me, especially to me, especially to me. Would he? 

_You're just a waste to him, disposable, and a liability. _

NO I'm not! Get out! I don't want to hear any more! Stop it! __

I grasp my head hoping that if I clasp it hard enough the voices would leave.

They disappeared as if it was only the wind. I put my hands down and lied back down on the bed. That's all I do everyday, is what it seems like.__

I wake up, alone, eat, and then sleep. I have nothing else to do. There's nothing I can do alone. The voices always seem right. They sound like they aren't lying because now that I look at it they're telling me the truth and I just refuse to believe it. I never like to see the truth; I only want to see what I wish to see. 

I'm just a liability to him and he'll dispose of me sooner or later.

I felt tears slipping down from my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them off because they were all the hurt I felt just thinking. And I still refuse to believe that I'm just a thing that someone just uses for a while. 

I soon drifted to sleep with a thought in mind.

I don't live a dream but a reality.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I came back and slammed the door in rage. I went to another meeting with nothing to receive. Next one I'm going to say no to and just spend time with Shuuichi. He most likely assumes that I'm avoiding him. 

I went into the room. I found him asleep. That's how I find him. That's all I see him do nowadays. He just sleeps. I don't see how he can do that. I lay down beside him all the time. It's the only thing that I can do and just watch him sleep.

I brushed red strands of hair from his angelic face. I will really have to thank his mother for this. I hate owing debts to others. I trailed a finger down his temple to his cheek. I like the softness of it. It feels just like silk. 

I immediately pulled my hand away when I felt him move. 

"Kurama…" he murmured.

I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding and chuckled a little. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

I woke up with the bright rays of the sun striking my face and the warmth that I'm encased in. Did I sleep that long? I remember falling asleep in the afternoon yesterday. 

I tried to get up because I was so famished and to find I couldn't. I gape in surprise. Kurama is here. I usually get up to find him gone to another one of those case hunts of his. I lied back down. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I know that it wouldn't last long because one of them will call him back. They constantly do. I stay in the warmth that he's offering. I was contented. 

_It's all imaginary._

I placed my head at the crook of his neck. Ignoring the voice that has taunted me since a few days ago. 

_Leave…you're nothing to him. There's still the cyanide. Like it's said, it'll kill you instantly._

I ignored it again. It's all a pack of lies. I know it. Kurama wouldn't be like that, could he?__

_He'll spell it out for you later._

Spell what out? I received no response for my answer. I mentally sighed in relief as it left me alone for the first time. __

* * *

At the warehouse…

"Father, should we take him now? It's been a few days." Alex asked.

"No in a little bit. We need the fox demon to leave first."

"Oh, what about oneesan? Wouldn't she interfere?"

"I'll make sure that she doesn't. Where's Karl?"

"Keeping an eye out for Shuuichi."

"Switch with him and tell him to come here I have something for him to do."

"Alright." Alex happily bounced out of the room and went off to get Karl. 

* * *

Shuuichi's POV

I woke up to find Kurama already out. I sighed. I don't usually wake up with him there beside me. I glance at the clock and saw that it was already lunchtime. I guess I over did it again. 

I got up and decided to take a bath. It'll probably calm me down from that nightmare that I just had. 

After that I went to walk outside. It looked beautiful from my view so I figured might as well get fresh air. I breathe in the air. It was really different than those other days. 

I continued walking. I felt like I was being followed. Maybe I'm just being paranoid since I have gaps in my memories. 

I ended up in the park again. I wonder what's so significant that I always stay here? I looked around and saw that it was a bit different with more flowers and bigger trees. It looked beautiful as if it came out of a painting. 

I sat down at a bench. I was surprised to find this bench the cleanest. The others don't really look that inviting. 

It is so quiet, which is really creepy. Not that many people come here during this time but it still is creepy. Why am I scared anyways? It's not like someone's going to jump me, or anything. I sighed. 

"Hey there Shuuichi. How's it hangin'?" I look up to see Alex in front of me. How'd she appear there so suddenly?

"Hi, everything's fine." I said.

"Really? C'mon let's go hang out somewhere. It looks pretty boring here."

"Uh…sure."

* * *

Alex and I went everywhere. She even took me places I haven't been in either. I just noticed that the tormenting voices weren't there. Of course they usually ruin my happy thoughts. That is what they've been doing, somehow they do a good job of it, but with Alex none of it was present. Even if I thought of something negative they didn't say anything. 

I looked towards the sky. It was getting dark. I have to get back before Kurama.

"Hey I'll see you around Alex. I have to get before Kurama does. Ja," I said waving at her before leaving.

I walked until I reached a particular street I didn't know. I think I'm lost. I don't remember passing this way before. I don't remember this part even being here period. "This is so not good."

I walked around and I probably made my situation worst. Okay now I'm in an abandoned alley. This really isn't making my day any better. I continued walking around and of course made my situation much worse. 

I felt a cold chill down my spine. I figured that it was my imagination because it is cold season. But of course I didn't believe it because I felt it everywhere like it's been there for a time. I turned around to walk back to where I came from but it was blocked. Is this some practical joke? It isn't funny. I tried to budge it open but it didn't work. So I had no choice but to go forward. 

I walked around again and I'm lost again. This just isn't my day, is it? 

I sighed, it's been fifteen minutes and I'm still here. I saw a crate and sat leaning my back against the building behind me. I was relieved to finally rest after walking around in a maze is what it seems like. Maybe this is a dream and that I'm walking around lost because I don't know the way to the waking world anymore? 

It's not a dream.

Okay! That just ruined it! 

I suddenly felt something behind me. I know that it's weird because the building is behind me but anything can happen there has yet to be a demon that can mold into walls. I'm being paranoid. Before I turned around a cloth covered my mouth. Shit, this is chloroform! I instantly held my breath. I tried to pry the hand preventing me from breathing. I still have a bit left then something held me still. Another arm. I maneuvered the best I can out of this situation but I couldn't and I gave in as I took a breath loosing consciousness.

Like it? Review! ^_^  


	13. Innocent in the Dark 14

Here's the new chapter. I stayed up until like 3 in the morning for this and just woke up from sleeping. I never usually get any sleep so it's no big. 

Response to Reviewers:

**Toki Mirage: **Here's a new chapter. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**lialiakicks: **I took your advice and changed the genre. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 14

During that time…

"Karl, get in here!"

Karl immediately went to his father. He didn't want to anger his father as he found out the hard way one time. His mother paid the price. 

"Yes father?"

"I want you to get rid of the thorn in our side."

"Yes sir, may I ask who?"

"Your sister. She abandoned us when we needed her most. Now go so my contract can be complete. Oh and Karl," he said before Karl left, "make sure to use the right weapon for this. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes father. I take my leave and return with the job complete." Karl bowed and left to do the task immediately. 

* * *

Shiori was cleaning the apartment for a lack of better to do. She had no idea how he son was really doing because Kurama never told her anything except the fact that he was always asleep every time he came home. 

Kurama just came by and left a few minutes ago. She sighed at her revelation. She knew that Shuuichi would be fine with Kurama. They were after all a great couple and they sure looked cute together. 

"Man what a handful. Isn't it Shiori?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Karl sitting in the couch. 

She glared at him. "Karl what are you doing here?"

"Is it illegal for me to visit my other imouto? I just came by to say hi and wanted to know if living the human way was the way to go instead of living a life to servitude."

She kept her guard up. Her brother could just be lying and still likes the life of servitude. "Why the sudden change? Planning to kill me behind my back?" she said turning back to cleaning. She was a tidy person and still is.

"If I was, I would've done it already. So you've got a nice place. Of course that is what I should expect from you. You're just like mother always a tidy person. A small speck of blood or food on the floor you always clean it up."

"Yes but here in the ningenkai there is no blood."

"True. I wish that were how the way it was. But ever since mom died because of the ningens I think my mind about them hasn't changed but I'm willing to try, to forgive them for what they did. There is a way for everyone to have a second chance even anyone you hate right Shiori? Would you teach me-us what it is like living here? So that way we could forgive them of what they have done to mom. I know that you know because you lived here and actually tolerated the ningens."

Shiori kept silent. Part of her believed that he was telling the truth but the other part of her doesn't believe him at all. 

But her heart won over her thoughts. "Alright." She said immediately regretting it. She turned to face Karl who is standing up. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Thanks sis." He said. "Let's meet in the alley so that way father won't know that Alex and I are doing this."

"Okay but if one trick happens on me you'll really regret it."

"I know." He broke the hug and turned to leave. "Tomorrow sis. Sayonara." He said before leaving.

Shiori was a little bit taken back. Since mom died Karl has never said good-bye because he knew that one of them was going to leave him too. He never said that because those were the last words he ever said to their mom.

Shiori smiled, "Well I guess then everyone can change if they wanted to." She said before going back to cleaning.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I walked home from Shiori's. I informed her of everything that happened that she missed. I just hope that Shuuichi isn't up yet because he must've thought that I've left him again. Since I've been gone what seems like forever must be the reason why he sleeps most of the time. I sighed.

I continued walking and saw a crowd and saw a woman dead. To say she almost looked like Shiori but I knew that it isn't her. Her scent doesn't match. I walked away not caring for the death of the ningen woman. 

I arrived at the apartment and found it too quiet. Of course I think that Shuuichi is just sleeping. I walked inside unlocking it with the spare key that I had. I don't need my thieving skills for this, and walked in. I went into the bedroom and to find the bed empty and it was made. Okay Shuuichi isn't home.

I looked around the apartment to see if he was there but no. I took a whiff of the air to see if there was someone else that entered here that wasn't invited to find none. I assumed that he happened to be out. He left no note.

I sat back on the couch leaning my head back with my eyes closed. I think I'll just wait for him until he comes back. I searched for the remote and flipped open the TV. Although the ningens were pathetic they sure can come up with something worth entertainment. I left it on a show that I've seen only once called Family Guy. Sure was a little bit interesting. There wasn't anything to watch anyways.

* * *

I woke up to find myself sprawled out on the couch. I think I must've been tired. Shiori was right to not stress too much about Shuuichi. Maybe Shuuichi has rubbed up on me for having a tendency to watch then fall asleep in the middle of it all. I sat up and looked at the clock. I never head the door close or open. Even if the door were oiled I still would've known that Shuuichi arrived. 

I went to look in the room. I saw that it was still empty. The sheets looked like they weren't even slept in. Shuuichi is beginning to worry me. 

I decided to look for him. I know that it was three o'clock in the morning but still Shuuichi should've been home by now. 

My first destination is Shiori's apartment. 

* * *

I arrived and knocked on the door. I know that she'll be bitching at me for waking her up this early but this is very important. 

The door opened. I saw the mad face of Shiori's. "Youko Kurama this isn't time for therapy do you know what time it is?! It's three in the morning that's what! Come back later when it's something important to talk about!" She was about to slam the door in his face but he stopped it with his foot.

"I didn't come here for therapy. I came here to see if you've seen Shuuichi he hasn't come home." I said. 

That got her full attention.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Shuuichi supposed to be sleeping like everyone else?" she said ushering me inside.

"Yes but when I went back he was gone and I assumed that he'd be out. I just woke up and saw that he hasn't come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be coming here if I wasn't sure?" that comeback is a little harsh but I'm worried about Shuuichi. I can't lose him.

"Alright. If he isn't back by noon tomorrow then we'll go look for him. Don't bother asking Koenma he might get in way over his head and lie to you. So come to the alley that no one goes to when he doesn't come back by noon. I'll be there."

I walked outside and back to the apartment. Great now I have to wait until noon tomorrow. I went into the bedroom hoping that when I wake up later Shuuichi would be here sleeping right beside me. 

* * *

I saw the clock strike noon. He still didn't return. I walked out to go to the alley that was always abandoned that not even a street punk would enter. Maybe I'll see him walking around in the street. 

* * *

Normal POV

Shiori glanced at the clock to see that it was eleven fifty. She was going to see Kurama in ten minutes. Her apartment isn't that far from their arranged meeting place so she had time. Plus the extra five minutes she could talk to Karl and Alex as to why they would all of a sudden change their mind when Kurama just found Shuuichi missing that same day. Something was up. It was hard to break from her father's control because she suffered a lot of pain. She wished she was dead when that happened but then she met someone when she went to the ningenkai.

She was happy then. She just hoped that Kurama did see Shuuichi and wouldn't come a noon. 

She walked to the alley. It was a little dark but not that bright either. It was eleven fifty five now in her watch. She knows that clocks run differently depending on the person who set it up Kurama's could've just said eleven fifty.

"Hello Shiori. Didn't expect you to be here so early. I guess we could do this now huh?" Karl said appearing before her. 

"Karl. How were you able to get past father? I know that it isn't that easy."

"I told him that I would kill you right when Kurama arrived here but I see that he didn't so I won't."

"Kill me? So this was all a trap? Nice one big brother. But you see it was father's fault that mom was killed not the ningens. It was a nice find too. So how do you plan on killing me?"

"Since it is only three minutes till I think he'll start it now."

"He?"

Karl smirked and looked passed Shiori. She turned but before she could do a complete turn she was struck through her stomach. The weapon went right through her body. She gasped wide eyes when she saw who it was. She knew now why he was gone. "Heh, you've won this round but you won't win the next. You won't be able to control him forever." She said before she completely passed and fell to the ground dieing a second time.

"Like I said, Sayonara sis. C'mon she won't bother us anymore." They both left leaving not a trace of energy or scent.

* * *

Kurama's POV

I continued walking to the alley and I saw that as a neared it the smell of blood was strong. I hope that it's not Shuuichi. I immediately ran. What I found was not Shuuichi but Shiori. Someone knew that she'd be here and killed her? Or it could be that she was killed by accident?

No, that wouldn't be the case; it must be that girl Alex and that brother of hers. I don't think I've met her brother but she did mention him once if memory serves me right.

I took of my long coat and covered her body. There is no heartbeat so I know that she's dead. I couldn't pick up a scent of who did this other that Shiori's. There was something faint but I couldn't place it.

I got out a cell phone that Shiori gave me incase I need to make a call around the ningenkai. She put the ambulance on speed dial. I got through to them giving them her location. I wasn't going to stay because I need to find Shuuichi. Then Botan appeared.

"Kurama the others need your help. There are demons attacking further ahead." She said frantically. I nodded and ran out of there to where the demon attacks were. Some how I think Shiori's death is related to this event. 

I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Like it? Review! ^_^


	14. Innocent in the Dark 15

Here's the last chapter everyone! ^_^

Response to reviewers:

****

powerofthecards: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

lialiakicks: It's the last chapter! You'll find out what happens. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

Ryuu Ie Mizishi: I've updated! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

Toki Mirage: Don't cry! There's going to be no more cliffhangers. It's the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Innocent in the Dark

Chapter 15

Kurama was almost to his destination. When Botan said farther ahead she really meant farther ahead. He sensed two familiar kis', Alex and Shuuichi's? _'Shuuichi, what would he be doing there?' _Kurama thought and increased his speed. He knew that people were looking at him weird but he didn't mind it. Then when he arrived his assumptions were correct. Shuuichi was there along with Alex and two other people that he didn't know. He knew that one of them is Alex's brother. 

There is only one thing wrong with this picture. Shuuichi is on the other side and he isn't being held captive, he is helping them destroy Yuusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. 

As if they just noticed him they all turned to him. "Ah so you've decided to join us. We were wondering when you would join us Youko Kurama," the older man said saying his name in disgust. "Do you like our new recruit? He's a beauty isn't he?"

Kurama growled in anger and didn't answer. 

"You have no answer. Well then since I need all of you gone before we get revenge on Enma for sealing us for almost an eternity I think he'll be the perfect one to kill you. After all it was him that killed that woman that you found on the ground lying dead. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed wickedly. (Kinshin: I think that crazy laugh was pretty lame but anyways on with the story) "Go on Shuuichi I'm sure that he's much more of a challenge than Koenma's other worthless spirit detectives. Oh since you weren't here for the first half, the one who dies, dies along with everyone else. That's the reason we fight in numbers."

Kurama was a little surprised and barely dodged an attack by Shuuichi. The others continued fighting but they couldn't bring down one of them because it'll also affect Shuuichi. Sadly Shuuichi isn't connected on their line but the enemies. 

Kurama was defending himself but he couldn't find the strength to fight Shuuichi or injure him for that matter. So he'll try the talking method. He noticed that Shuuichi never said a word since he arrived and he probably didn't. "Shuuichi c'mon you can fight it. Fight them. This isn't who you really are. Don't you remember me?" Kurama tried blocking an attack meant to kill him by gripping Shuuichi's wrist. 

Shuuichi didn't answer his question. Things were confusing him but the darkness overcame the light. Shuuichi stopped his struggling and Kurama let go thinking that his words got through. But that was short lived when Shuuichi looked at him with a glare and started attacking him again. Okay so he knew that he got somewhere just not good enough. 

After about a few minutes into the fight Kurama found this very irritating. He can't think of anything except knocking some sense into him. Kurama was saying 'I'm sorry' mentally before striking Shuuichi. Shuuichi fell to the ground and propped himself in a semi sit up. He touched his already bruise-forming cheek then looked at Kurama shock. "Kurama…?" Shuuichi said with a shocked look seeming to be like himself before his whole attitude changed back.

Kurama was now a little pissed. He really didn't like this at all. Shuuichi's little front attitude was beginning to really annoy him. "Dammit Shuuichi don't you know what you're doing?" He said.

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing," Shuuichi said. 

__

'So Shuuichi's front can speak. That's a new discovery,' Kurama thought sarcastically before returning to defending himself. 

"Aren't you going to strike me? I mean I'm going this easy on you and yet you don't do anything except that one little punch, which by the way is already healed by now. I could've easily killed you with just a single thought. People's thoughts and actions I could very much control. Isn't that neat?"

"No. I prefer plants over that."

"Yes of course the plants that you control. You know I could render you helpless just by thinking of your spirit energy gone and you'll be nothing except a shell of a ningen."

Kurama growled in anger. He didn't really believe this but he needed something to get Shuuichi back at any cost. He can't attack and he's run out of options. So there is only one thing to do, corner Shuuichi. He can fit into that role very well. Shuuichi wouldn't stand a chance against that. All they needed to do now was get Shuuichi back to break the link that would kill him instantly because Kurama saw that they've already captured Alex and the other two. They just couldn't kill them yet.

Kurama found an opening and punched Shuuichi in the stomach. He hunched over because he had the breath knocked out of him. Kurama remembered that their type of demons could get injured the way a regular ningen does. Kurama had his hand on his neck looking like he was going to choke him while his other hand locked both of Shuuichi's hands together. Shuuichi glared hard at Kurama. Kurama was a bit taken back because he never thought Shuuichi is capable of doing that. But then again with the previous events that happened half an hour ago he shouldn't be surprised. Kurama glared back at the same intensity. 

"Give him back and I never want a repeat of what happened here," Kurama said angrily.

"You expect me to go just like that? Hah! No way! Besides this body has a lot of spirit energy and power. It's amazing that you didn't use it to its full potential Kurama. It's a pity that you didn't realize it when you were one with this body."

"Shut up! He's not a toy now leave him before I tear you out of there myself."

"You'd do that? I bet you that you won't even be able to do it because…" he began and managed to free of his binding and jumped ten feet from Kurama, "to make me go you have to kill me. Of course in the process of destroying him along with them. Two for the price of one. Well actually in this case three for one."

Shuuichi materialized a sword in the palm of his hand with just a thought. He tossed it to Kurama who caught it effortlessly. 

"Here, it's to help you out. I'm sure that you'll change your mind."

Shuuichi calmly walked towards Kurama who now had the sword in his hand. 

The others were watching with shocked eyes. 

"Now Kurama, c'mon there's nothing you have to lose. You can either let them win or you could kill me and get it over with. It's your choice."

Kurama was in between a rock and a hard place, Shuuichi being the hard place and Koenma being the rock. He really didn't know what to do. He stared at the sword in his hand. He could tell that it is finely made. It was finely made just like those daggers he found in Shuuichi's room. 

Kurama came up with a decision. He just hoped that it'd work through with his plan. "I won't kill you. I'd rather have you live than die." He said staring straight at Shuuichi. 

Shuuichi's front stared in shock. Then displayed anger. "Dammit and here I thought that you'd follow through." Shuuichi tried to slice Kurama but only managed to nick his cheek. Kurama wiped the blood that was falling. He knew that it would take a bit of time to heal but it was worth it. His plan is following through. He smirked.

"Why is this the best that you could do?" Kurama said taunting Shuuichi.

Shuuichi just growled in anger. Kurama smirked because he knew that he struck a nerve. And he is so going to enjoy it really. 

"Oops did I strike a nerve? By the way are those vines wrapped around you comfortable?" 

Shuuichi did notice that the vines managed to grow around him and every time he moved it just gripped him tighter. "Shimatta!" he cursed. 

"Language. Let Shuuichi have his body back and I probably might let your spirit live." Kurama said pressing the blade at the neck making a small cut."

"Go ahead do it. I'd like to see you try."

Kurama growled defeated. No matter what he couldn't kill Shuuichi no matter who took over him. Kurama let the blade down. 

"Told you. There's nothing you can do to save Shuuichi from this. The only way is to kill him your self. Or you could tell one of your other friends to do it for you. I could force you to do it."

Kurama couldn't let anyone kill Shuuichi. He just couldn't even if it would free him of the dark spirit that took over him. 

"C'mon Kurama if you'd like to know the truth Shuuichi has been begging for it since I handed it to you. He wants you to end it, to finish what he started. So that way you could finish what he should've done since he felt you abandoned him."

Kurama's eyes reflected horror and guilt. Shuuichi saw all of it. Inside he was hurting a lot and really wanted to end it that is why he gave in. The darkness always dominated over the light. He was too far into a black hole to get out. No one could get him out. Not even three simple words that he always wanted to hear from Kurama because to him, it would remain as words that have no feeling. To him they are just words that will never really be spoken until it is too late.

"You're lying. He wouldn't want that." Kurama said not believing what he was hearing. He knew that Shuuichi didn't want to do that, would he?

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" 

Shuuichi dropped his head. He was now in control. He didn't want to look at Kurama and saw guilt and sorrow that was because of him. "Kurama," he started so softly, Kurama knew that it was the Shuuichi he knew, "please just do it." 

Kurama now showed shock and sadness on his features. Shuuichi wanted him to kill him. 

When Shuuichi received no answer he told him again, "Kurama please do it. That way I won't be all this trouble anymore." Shuuichi felt trickles of tears trying to leak down but he forced them away by shutting his eyes tightly. 

"No Shuuichi I won't," Kurama said kneeling down to his level from Shuuichi's turned tear stricken face, "You are worth all this trouble." 

He cupped the face making it turn to face him forcing Shuuichi to open his teary eyes. Kurama leaned in and kissed him to show that Shuuichi really was worth everything. 

The vines loosened and everyone except the two of them became silent to Shuuichi's will. He put his hands in Kurama's long silky strands of silver hair running through it like it was his last time. 

Kurama slipped his tongue in Shuuichi's cavern, tasting and exploring as if for the first time. Shuuichi took this opportunity to trail his hands all over Kurama's body. Kurama did the same with his free hand exploring Shuuichi's body. He had the sword on his other hand but couldn't let go of it for some reason. Kurama wanted to wipe the tears away from Shuuichi's face but found that he couldn't.

They were really into it. They didn't notice the gestures or minded that there was no noise except them. 

Shuuichi trailed a hand along Kurama's right arm that had the sword gripped on. He knew that it was the perfect time. He was going to miss Kurama and he hoped that Kurama would forgive him for this and that Kurama would forgive himself that it wasn't his fault.

He gripped Kurama's right hand tightly so Kurama wouldn't pull away. Kurama realized what was happening but couldn't move. He was held against his will. Kurama struggled and tried to find a way to move but still couldn't. He then remembered what kind of power Shuuichi had. He had the power to control everything's actions. They were all like puppets to him. Kurama fell hard into the trap that was sprung. 

__

'Inari no,' Kurama said silently in fear of loosing the one thing he learned to care about.

Shuuichi felt the tears trailing down his cheek. But he knew that it was for the best. He guided Kurama's hand up and thrust the sword through his stomach where it would kill him. 

Kurama was free of the binding Shuuichi put and broke the kiss. He stared in fear and shock at Shuuichi's wistful smiling face. There was blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "I…I love you." Shuuichi said before falling into Kurama's arms. The sword disappeared signaling that Shuuichi was quickly running out of energy. Kurama immediately sent some of his energy into Shuuichi but it was completely rejected. He cradled Shuuichi. This isn't what he planned! 

"No Shuuichi don't, please don't do this, please don't do this," Kurama begged looking directly at Shuuichi's eyes. 

"Kurama…don't hate me. I…I had to do this. It was the only way. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"NO Shuuichi don't, don't leave c'mon accept my energy it'll heal you then you'll be better and everything will be the same. There won't be any more trouble. You are worth all of it. Please just don't leave, please," Kurama begged pleadingly at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi stared at Kurama smiling. He was starting to drift into unconsciousness. The only difference is that it'll be forever.

Kurama saw the fluttering eyes that were fighting to stay awake longer. "Shuuichi stay with me, don't go, stay with me. Don't die please. I'm sorry. If only I started over and everything happened differently…Shuuichi I…I love you."

Shuuichi smiled and placed a hand on Kurama's cheek. Kurama grasped his hand. "It's much better this way," Shuuichi said the best he can. "I love you too. Please…don't forget me." He said with his last breath before completely closing his eyes to the world that was once his home.

Kurama stared in shock and wanted to scream but couldn't. "Inari no. No. Shuuichi wake up! Inari please no," he shook the dead body knowing that it was pointless. A tear escaped from his eyes. He didn't care. He shook Shuuichi again to wake him up but he knew that he is gone forever.

He is in a deep sleep that'll last for an eternity. And an eternity is forever. 

~ Owari ~

That's the end of the story everyone. I'm not a person that usually like's happy endings but I sometimes do. I've been tired where there are always happy endings so I just wrote a sad ending I think. I don't think it's that sad but hey that's my opinion. 

I like to thank my reviewers:

****

Gordina-of-the-Shadows – My first reviewer! ^_^

****

Nightflame576, StrawberrySlushi, apocalipticoblivion, KRM, Loki-sama and Takami, BabbleQueen, Kuraka Sana, Kitsune, rogue solus, Curry, Toki Mirage, powerofthecards, lialiakicks, Ryuu Ie Mizishi, Moondragon_1001, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Lilly Chen.

Thanks everyone! ^_^

Anyways whatcha think? NO FLAMES. I repeat NO FLAMES! 


End file.
